Kirara's adventure II
by Cyrus559
Summary: A little while after Kirara came back from her adventure into the modern era, Kagome asks if she can come visiting her once more and help watching over Eri until she has finished witnessing in court, which she does. But Kirara soon discovers that more trouble are awaiting than Kagome first may have though. A sequel to "Kirara's adventure" for those enjoyed my last story.
1. Back to the future

**Hello everybody and happy New Year.**  
 **I have been working on a follow up to my last story, _Kirara's adventure_. This one is a bit different from _Kirara's adventure_ that was more episodic like the anime, now it will be a long, single story, that will connect the plots from my previous story.**

 **I will highly recommend that you read Kirara's adventure first, but if you haven't done it already, you can safely read the first chapter here and if you like my writing style, you can go back and read _Kirara's adventure_ before I post the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Inu Yasha.**

* * *

 **1….Back to the future**

Kirara lay in Sango's arms and enjoyed herself greatly as Sango let her hand glide through her soft fur. They had taken a couple of days off when Kagome, after a brutally short discussion with Inu Yasha, had convinced him that let her go back to the school for a couple of days would be good, not only for her grades, but also for the ground he walked on. The nekomata could therefore just relax and have some lazy days.

"Hello guys!"

Kirara's ears suddenly perked as she heard Kagome's voice. The girl had told them she probably would be gone longer then this and Inu Yasha hadn't even gone "visiting" her yet, what could this be.

"Hello Kagome." Sango said and turned around towards her best friend, "What brings you back so early? I had the impression you would like to stay in the future for at least a few more days."

Kagome smiled, but not one of her usual cheery smile. "Yes, and I will certainly do, it is just that something important came up."

"Oh?" Sango said and tilted her head, noticing that the priestess hadn't brought her giant yellow backpack, "And what would that be that brings you back here?"

"You remember what I told you what happened when Kirara came with me to the future a little while ago?" Kagome began.

"Yes, and so?"

Kagome looked at the demon slayer before she let her eyes rest on the tiny demon in her lap, "You see the friend of mine, Eri, who Kirara saved, is going to witness against the people who threatened her in court. Those crooks seem to have done a lot of bad things towards many people and she told me she is a bit nervous about all this."

Kirara gave Kagome a mew.

"Well, terrible scared then." Kagome corrected herself and looked at the feline. "And I wondered if you would like to come with me back to the future again and keep her company while all this is going on. I was hoping she might feel a bit safer with you at her side. I know this is a bit of sudden, but do you think you could do that?"

Kirara stared up at the young girl, she sat up, closed her eyes and; "Meeewww."

"Thank you so very much!" Kagome smiled and clapped her hands together, "I hope it also is okay for you Sango."

"Of course it is," the girl replied. "How long do you think this will take?"

"Let's see," Kagome said and searched her mind. "I know it is set aside three days for all this, but Eri is only going to witness the last day. I was sort of hoping Kirara could stay with her until then to calm her."

The nekomata made a chuckling sound. Kagome's friend had been terrified of her, at least in the beginning, and only Kagome's serene demeanor had calmed down the frightened girl somewhat. Despite having a lot of insight into other people's minds, the simple naivety of her human friend occasionally displayed, were amusing.

Kirara rose from Sango's lap and made a jump up to Kagome's shoulder and mewed softly, telling her she was ready to come whenever she would be going back.

"Hehe," Kagome laughed, "Thanks Kirara, I….."

Then suddenly, "Kagome? Are you back again already?" Inu Yasha greeted in his usual way, walking beside Miroku. "I take it you are ready for more shard hunting?"

Kagome made a one hundred and eighty degree turn on her heels to face her impatient friend. "No, I am not ready, I will stay home a few days more and you know that."

"Keh, and why are you here then?" Inu Yasha grunted, earning him a sigh from the monk.

"I am here because something important came up, and I wanted to ask Kirara for help."

Inu Yasha looked almost startled, but quickly corrected his demeanor and crossed his arms. "Whatever you need her help for, I can do it better," he hastily said.

Kirara looked at Kagome, seeing her expression fast turn from irritated to a dangerously sweet one. "Ah, so you don't mind me doll you up and display you at a cat-exhibition?"

Inu Yasha stared dumbfounded at Kagome while Miroku and Sango's smile turned treacherous upwards.

Then Kagome surprised him by shaking her head and say, "No, I am sorry Inu Yasha. The reason for why I am here is because Eri need some help."

"Eri, isn't she one of the noisy friends of yours?"

"Inu Yasha, please." Kagome began, staring at his face. "Come to think about it, you said you would help her if she needed it."

"I have never…"

"Oh, yes you did, and don't you try to deny it. Both mom, grandpa and Souta heard you say so."

Inu Yasha seemed to try to think of something to say in order to get himself out the nice-guy situation, but eventually settled with "Whatever."

Seeing he didn't try making up any lame excuse, both Sango and Miroku gave the half demon a surprised look. The first one to speak was Miroku;

"Wow, Inu Yasha. I didn't know you had that in you. I mean, you are always there for Kagome, but offering yourself to help another woman in need, that was gallant of you." But of course, being the man he was, he also added, "What did she do to make such an impression on you?"

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed dangerously, but the actual bodily harm was it Sango who took care of with her ever faithful giant boomerang.

"Shut up monk" Sango said as Miroku ever so gently stroked the bump on his head.

Kagome on the other hand was smiling, happy that Inu Yasha had come so far that he wouldn't deny being nice, right out. She stepped up beside him and took his strong arm to hold it close to her. "Thank you Inu Yasha, I knew I could always count on you. Now Eri can have two body guards!" She beamed and started dragging him towards the well. She turned around for a moment to face her other companions, "I will see you guys later. Give Shippo my greetings and tell him we will be back soon."

"Don't worry Kagome, we will." Sango said. "And I trust you will take care of Kirara and Inu Yasha in the meanwhile. Bye."

The trip through time and space went uneventful; it turned out Kirara was able to follow them without any trouble this time as well. Why Shippo couldn't do the same would be a question for another time.

Kirara, Kagome and Inu Yasha landed safely on the other side, Inu Yasha jumped out together with Kagome who was holding onto the feline. Mrs. Higurashi who was making dinner, greeted them when they entered the house. Kirara knew Kagome probably hadn't thought about bringing Inu Yasha home with her this time, but wasn't surprised when she looked at the dinner table and found it set for five people. Her mother had obviously anticipated his presence and Kirara made a light hissing sound, chuckling for herself at the thought how well her mother knew her daughter and her canine boyfriend.

"Welcome Inu Yasha" Mrs. Higurashi said and gave the half demon a motherly hug, "And welcome to you too Kirara," she proceeded and let her fingers stroke through her fur. "I am so glad that both of you would come. I will have dinner ready for all of you in a short minute."

"Keh," Inu Yasha said although not unfriendly and closed his eyes. He quickly opened them again however, visible annoyed when a shower of tiny white paper strips rained over him.

"Keh," Kagome's grandpa repeated and threw another load of useless sutras over him, "Welcome to you too."

For once though, Inu Yasha behaved, he would not give the old man the pleasure of provoking him in a way that ended with him being sat by Kagome. So he just stood completely still until Kagome instead went over to him and picked off the sutras. Now she was becoming irritated at her grandpa. Inu Yasha grinned. Bonus!

Failing to get the reaction he was hoping for and instead earning him a nasty look from his granddaughter, was it a tiny growl he heard from her lips, he quickly put away his last sutras and changed topic. "Souta just made a phone call. He won't be joining us for dinner tonight, he is watching a movie together with a friend and said he would eat at his place."

"Very well then." Kagome said and threw the sutras into the trashcan, "His loss, but…"

… **.Rrriinnggg…..**

The doorbell rang all of sudden, getting everyone's attention. It rang once more as they looked at each other to see who would go and answer. "I wonder who that could be?" Mrs. Higurashi finally said and walked past the others to see who was at their door. "I don't expect any guests."

The old man turned around and walked after her, closely followed by Kagome and Inu Yasha. But from the look of it, one of them had to explain the concept behind the doorbell to a confused Kirara afterwards. With Mrs. Higurashi at the front, the entire family marched through the short corridor and upon passing a wardrobe; Kagome opened it with a swift motion, pulled out a cap and thread it on the half demon's head.

"Hello." Mrs. Higurashi said friendly and opened the door ajar. She was usually a lot more welcoming when people knocked on her door, but for Inu Yasha's sake (and Kagome's nerves with Inu Yasha around) she wanted to be a bit more careful.

Kagome, Kirara, Inu Yasha and grandpa peeked over/under her shoulder to see a quite regular looking man standing outside with some paper and a letter.

"Does a Mr. Higurashi Souta live here?"

"That would be my son." She said, "He is staying with a friend right now and won't be back before later this evening. May I ask what you want?"

"I am here from the Shinigawa Exhibition Centre," he began. "The entrance ticket your son bought when he went to the Cat Show was also a part of a lottery which he won. I am terrible sorry for the delay in all this, but after the entire ruckus that happened there, this was completely forgotten until now."

Mrs. Higurashi gave the man a kind smile, "Don't be sorry for that, it couldn't be helped. But can you please tell me what he won?"

"Yes of course mam. And if he is under the age of eighteen, I would like you to sign under for him on this paper please," the man said and gave it to her. "It is nothing dangerous or so, it is just a formality."

"Very well," She said and took the paper, "But before I sign…"

"Oh, yes," the man continued. "He has won an entire pig!"

"What!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. "Not a living one!"

"No, it is dead." Inu Yasha stated flat from behind her. "I can smell it!"

The man looked a bit surprised at the rather unexpected statement but didn't dwell on it, instead he said;

"Yes, it is indeed dead. It is an entire carcass of an adult pig, it is perfect if you want to invite friends or family over to a barbeque. But if you want to part it up instead, you will get plenty of meat in your freezer."

Mrs. Higurashi looked quite skeptical at him, "If you got a large freezer that is… Something I don't have," she sighed and though of her options for a moment before a smile appeared on her face. She knew just what to with it and signed the paper. "Here you go," she said. "But do you think you could do me a favor and place the carcass inside the well house over there?" She said and pointed towards the tiny house with the time traveling well inside. "That would be a nice place to store it for tonight."

The man looked over to the well house, "No problem mam" he said and gave a few signs to his guys sitting in a lorry not far behind, showing them where he wanted the lottery price moved.

After the men from the Shinigawa lottery had left, Kagome, Inu Yasha, Kirara and grandpa walked to the well house where the matriarch was standing and looked at the carcass lying on the floor.

"Uh mom, why did you want to have the carcass in here? Do you want us to take it back to the feudal era?"

"No my dear, it was not quite my intention. Since it was won on the ticked Souta bought for the cat show and he can't possible eat up all this thing alone, I was rather thinking that Kirara should have it instead, if she wants. After all, if it hadn't been for her, he would never have been there in the first place. So what do you say?" Mrs. Higurashi said and looked down at the surprised feline between Kagome's feet.

Kirara stared back at the woman and her unexpected offer. Surely, the large animal would be far more filling than whatever she would get inside the house, but still… Kirara tilted her head and looked up at the woman with her large red eyes as if she was in need for a second confirmation. The woman responded by giving her a smile and clap her hands together, just like Kagome does. "Great, then it is all yours." the woman said, "I do hope you don't mind eating out here too much, because I really don't want that blood soaked carcass inside my kitchen."

Kirara answered her by wagging her tails and giving the woman a happy mew, walked past them and transformed.

"Thank you very much." Mrs. Higurashi said and turned to the rest of her family and pushed them outside. "Ok, then I think it is best for us to go inside and eat before our dinner gets carbonized." She left the light on and closed the door to let Kirara eat alone.

Kirara walked around the carcass, inspecting it from all sides. All this meat would for sure be a royal treat back home, but witnessing Kagome's mother giving it to her without even a second thought, showed her how different the future world was from the past. In this time, there were plenty of food, and people her in Japan, Kagome had told her, didn't live in worry for when, or if, the next meal would come.

Someone seemed to already having cut the animal's belly open and emptied it for several organs, although not all of them and some intestines were left as well. Kirara recognized the practice from her previously interactions with humans. They tended to tap the blood and use it to make different kinds of food. They did the same with most of the organs too, but strangely enough, no matter what type of food Kagome had brought with her from the future, none of it resembled any animal parts she knew. The priestess had called it processed food, and to Kagome's credit, Kirara had never had such tasty and variated food before, but she wondered what kind of species proceeded food could be, surely it had to be something foreign!

She found the soft spot under its belly she was looking for, teared off a large chunk of meat, and ate. The animal must had been dead for a while since it was cold, but that sort of thing didn't really matter much for Kirara as long as it wasn't spoiled or rotten.

The carcass was large, and Kirara ate through it. Her huge sharp teeth had no problem ripping it open to get what she wanted or buried her head deep inside to get it. Fate however, had unfortunately made the butcher forget to see if he had managed to empty the carcass for all its blood. Kirara had stuck her head inside to rip out something when suddenly one of the organs exploded under the pressure and sprayed her face and eyes with blood. This was hardly something new for her, but it still managed to take Kirara by surprise and she jerked her head upwards, through the flesh and the other organs of the half-eaten animal. Making all of it cling to her blood drenched face. This momentary distraction had also made her careless about her surroundings, because suddenly in front of her, the door flung open ….

* * *

Souta hurried home that night, not because he was late or because nobody knew where he had been, he had told his grandpa. The reason for his haste was because he had finally seen the movie the entire school had been talking about. Strictly speaking, it was mostly the boys who were talking about it, but some of the girls had already seen the film. Taro, one of his best friends and classmate, had an older brother who happened to have the DVD. Taro's brother had not been home today and therefore they could borrow it without his brother's knowledge and watch it together.

Despite the artificial light of Tokyo, the city was still a scary place for a young boy when night came. Most good people were safe inside their homes making them fewer outside on the streets. Tokyo was considered one of the safest cities in the world, despite the enormous size of it, but Souta knew better, at least after tonight. Monsters could be lurking in the streets and psychopathic assailants just waited for the right moment to snatch him away and cut him open. The pre-teenager jogged along the sidewalk, newer stopping to catch his breath, and when he came to the shrine stairs he ran up while he looked behind for each second step he took.

"Uuhhgg," Souta gasped for air when he finally reached the top. "The first thing I am going to do when I am a grown up is to install an escalator." Still nervous, he looked around himself. "Great, nobody outside, I guess they are all ins…"

… **Crash…..**

Souta jumped and turned frightened towards the well house where he heard the noise came from and saw a light coming from inside. And for a moment he just stared, then a grin broke out on his face and he started running towards it.

"Inu Yasha," Souta shouted happily as he practically flew across the courtyard to greet his idol. He heard some new noises inside and saw a shadow moving from under the door crack. The boy took hold on the door handle and showed the door wide open; ready to tell his hero about the film he just had seen " _Gut Splatter IV"_ , the infamous movie with eighteen-year limitation….

* * *

 **That was the first chapter, and if you enjoyed this I hope you will read my other story as well if you haven't done it already.**

 **And as usual, reviews are more than welcome^^**


	2. Home alone

**Hello again, here is a new chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed the last one and have read Kirara's Adventure (I) such that you are ready for more^^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.**

* * *

 **Home alone.**

Kirara sat irritated on a piece of paper, still covered in blood and other things. Kagome's mother had an angry and displeased look on her face. Souta was staring at the floor, looking both shameful and embarrassed. Kagome and Inu Yasha sat together on the sofa, laughing and giggling while grandpa just rolled his eyes behind the newspaper he unsuccessfully tried to read.

"Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi began with a dangerously deep voice. "What have I told you about watching adult movies?"

"I am sorry mom." Souta squeaked.

"You better be!" Inu Yasha managed to say between his giggles. "I have never heard anyone scream with such a high pitched noise in whole my life. Hehe. Even Kagome screams more manly than you!"

"I don't scream." Kagome protested gleefully.

"Yes you do," Inu yasha insisted, "But nothing like your brother."

Souta sent the half demon a glare and mumbled "Shut up!"

"Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded. "As a punishment for seeing that movie, and for disturbing Kirara while she ate, you are going to clean up inside the well house tomorrow before you go to school."

"Cleaning up all the blood and… the other things will take ages." Souta whined.

"True," His mother nodded, "Therefore you must begin early and that is why I want you to bed right away," she said and pointed towards the stairs. "In bed with you!"

Souta's head hang down "Geez, okay mom," he said, turned around and left for his room.

Kagome and Inu Yasha watched the boy leaving quietly before Mrs. Higurashi addressed Kirara;

"I hope you don't mind taking a bath before you start walk around in the house, I am afraid you will leave some unfortunate marks on the furniture the way you are now."

Kirara wagged her tails and stomped her tiny paws on the piece of paper. Being the neat, tidy and clean creature she was, a bath would absolutely be welcome now. She knew most cats hated bathing almost as much as they hated lice, but fortunately, she didn't mind it too much. Perhaps she was related to tiger demons, because tigers really enjoyed a bath.

* * *

It was Kagome who took her for a bath a few minutes later, the priestess, washed off the worst the mess in the bathroom sink.

Kagome grinned at her furry little friend as her hands skillfully rubbed her, "There, I got the worst out of your fur. But I would still like for you to take a bath with me if you don't mind. I can clean you better in there and use a delicious smelling shampoo that will make your pelt shine and then I can comb you."

The cat creature stared up at her, looking somewhat uncertain, she needed to avoid unusual smells if she wanted to hunt. But then again, that was something she didn't need to worry about around here in Kagome's time.

"Oh, I didn't explain the indoor bathtub to you properly last time," Kagome said as she began filling up the bathtub with warm water. "It may not be as large as a real hot spring, but it sure will do well for your body. The plumbing take care of our warm and cold water, and of course there is shampoo, towels and hairdryers..." She said with dreamy look in her eyes before she added, "And privacy from staring eyes…"

"HEY, I am so not staring at you when you bathe! It is only Miroku who will do that!" Inu Yasha's voice rang through the wall from her bedroom.

Brutally torn from her short moment of daydreaming, Kagome yelled; "SIT" and listened to the crash that followed in her room.

Kagome sighed and stripped off her clothes, took Kirara in her hands and let her slowly sink into the tub, enjoying the feeling of the warm water that gently soaked her skin. "Oh, Kirara, when is he ever going to learn?" she said and petted the wet feline who sat and purred on her stomach.

"Mew," Kirara replied and rubbed herself against Kagome's bare stomach, tickling her.

Kagome laughed, "I guess you are right, boys will be boys no matter what species they are or how old they grow. Why don't we see how embarrassed I can make him?" Then she flung her hand hard against the wall, giving it a powerful knock and spoke with a loud voice back to Inu Yasha, "The least you can do whenever you come looking is to appreciate it!" Kagome giggled for herself, listening to the overwhelming silence coming from her room when suddenly her brother's sly voice rang from the opposite wall;

"Do you mind keep it silent sis, I am trying to sleep here…!"

"Eeehh!" Kagome squeaked, blushed red as a tomato and sank deep into the bathtub. Now, the silence from Inu Yasha became even more deafening. There was no doubt in her mind that he had caught Souta's remark: Inu Yasha – Kagome, one – zero. It didn't got any better when the only sound aside from the running water was that of Kirara chuckling devilish at her.

* * *

The early next morning saw Souta on clean up duty while Kagome prepared for school with Inu Yasha hang over her, annoying the girl to no end.

"I will be off to school now Inu Yasha" Kagome said when she finally was ready to leave.

"And when will you be back?" Inu Yasha asked, crossing his arms.

"Just after school," Kagome answered while she put on her school sack and heeded to the door, "And don't forget that Eri will come home with me today. Bye Inu Yasha," she said, looked around and gave him a quick hug. "See you later," and ran out the door.

Inu Yasha stood still for a long time, lost in his mind and didn't noticed Kagome's mother walked up behind him.

"She will be back before you know it." Inu Yasha spun around and saw the woman smiling sweetly at him, holding Kirara in her hands.

"Yes, I know I know. I will have the cap ready." He mumbled.

Mrs. Higurashi kept on looking at him with her motherly smile…. "Ok, what do you want?" He finally said, knowing she would find something for him to do either sooner or later.

"I was wondering if you could help Souta getting rid of the last parts from the carcass. It isn't much to do really, he has cleaned up most of it but have to leave for school now. Could you be so kind and hide the rest of it in the forest behind the house. I have a shovel ready for you if you can?"

"Ok," grunted Inu Yasha, having nothing better to do before Kagome came back with her friend.

As it turned out, Souta had done a good job, he had managed to get rid of all the blood, bones and body parts, putting them into five full buckets and washed the well house clean enough to prevent any unpleasant smell. Inu Yasha let the shovel balance on the top of his shoulder and picked up the buckets to avoid taking more than one trip. He didn't walk far into the little forest before he found a nice spot, dug a shallow hole in which he emptied the buckets and laid a thin layer of dirt upon it. Job done. Then he strolled back to the house to keep his four legged friend company, the sofa!

Watching the dog demon getting comfortable on the sofa, and the fat house cat getting equally comfortable under it, Kirara wondered about what to do. With the siblings at school, their mother gone for work and their grandfather tending the shrine grounds, there wasn't much interesting going on. So she decided lie down and rest, she knew Kagome wouldn't be back for some time yet.

The day crept slowly forwards while Mrs. Higurashi found herself looking at her watch quite so often. She would go straight home after work as she knew Inu Yasha and the old man were alone together…. a potentially reason for worry.

* * *

Inu Yasha was dozing on the sofa, but he wasn't entirely lost to the world, the sound of someone approaching him made his ears twitch and he peeked through his eyes. It was the old geezer. He shut his eyes again pretending to be in deep sleep. But….

"Hey Inu Yasha," he heard him say. "Wake up, I got something for you to do and don't pretend you are sleeping, I saw your ears move."

Inu Yasha let out a low growl that was promptly ignored, but a loud _dunk_ made him open his eyes. "What is that?" he said and looked at the strange red box the old man had set down beside him.

"I want you to clean the living room while you are here."

Inu Yasha gave him his most infamous stare, "You want me to do what!?"

"Now, listen her boy," the man said and petted the red box, "This thing is called a vacuum cleaner and I want you to clean the living room and the hallway for me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I am saying so young man, besides I will be leaving very soon, and I want this place shining when my daughter-in-law comes back."

"No way am I going to…" but the old man wouldn't listen to him, he stuffed a sandwich into his mouth and continued.

"But before you begin with that, I want you to move those three and plant them between the house and the shrine," he mumbled and pointed at something outside the window which Inu Yasha couldn't see.

Inu Yasha groaned, so much for a peaceful time for himself, "Alright I will do it," he said, knowing the human wouldn't leave him alone before he said yes and the sooner he finished, the sooner he could go back to the sofa."

"That's the spirit," the old man grinned and gave Inu Yasha a pat on his back before he ran to the door. "See you later!" then he slammed the door after him and disappeared faster than his age should have allowed him to.

Inu Yasha sighed, left the sofa and walked out to see what he had to do. He stopped at the door and let his gaze sweep across the courtyard, what in the world did the old man meant by plant those three between the shrine and the house? He scratched his head, but seeing nothing in particular, he went over to the living room window to see if he could understand what Kagome's grandpa had pointed at.

A slightly confused half demon stared at his surroundings, "What in the world did he mean? The only things you can see from here is the storehouse and the forest." Inu Yasha stared harder, "Oh! That must have been what he meant!" he exclaimed for himself and walked toward the trees standing behind the little building, past the three barrel-shaped flowerpots half hidden along the storehouse wall. He stopped and gritted his teeth, "Alright, let's move this!" laid his arms around a large tree, set his claws into the tree trunk and started pulling, uprooting the entire thing…

Sweaty and dirty, Inu Yasha entered the house again a while later, finding the red box the old man had called a vacuum cleaner. Curious, Inu Yasha crouched down to inspect it. The red box was made of that plastic material Kagome said everything was made of these days, and in one end was a long snake like tube connected. It was far from the first time he had seen it, Kagome's mother was often busy walking around the house with it as if the thing was her pet. But then it made a horrible noise. This time however it was completely still and lifeless.

"And how does this stupid thing work?" he held the snake's mouthpiece in his hand and shook it, "Nope. Still dead, let me think, what does she do to make it come alive?" Inu Yasha lifted the red box to study it and found nothing until…, "Of course, didn't she pull out this rope and attached it to the wall somewhere?" he said and pulled out the cord. "Now, there should be a hole in the wall somewhere. Where could it be…" and with the cord in his hand, he walked around the room until he found one and plugged it in, happy with himself. But happiness soon turned into disappointment and then to frustration when nothing more happened. "Hey, come on you stupid thing, you are supposed to work now," he grunted to it while turning the box upside down over his head.

From her place on a soft armchair right beside him, Kirara watched amused. She had absolutely no idea of what the thing was or what half demon was trying to do with it, but it was obviously he didn't knew so much about it either. "Would you mind stop laughing at me Kirara," she heard an irritated Inu Yasha say. "I should really like see you trying to make this thing work." Kirara just snorted but kept staring at him. The half demon somehow managed pulling off the snake's mouth end, revealing a gaping hole. Now he had probably managed to break it too. He muttered a couple of colorful words and threw the front of the snake like thing up into her chair, giving Kirara a close look while he struggled to attach the other end back.

Being just as curious as the rest of her fellow felines, Kirara crept over to it to see for herself. She laid a paw gently on top of it, pushed and rolled, looked inside and sniffed it.

"ATCHOO" she sneezed and shook her head, the inside was full of dust. Quickly losing interest with the thing, she turned away when she suddenly heard the half demon shouted a triumphal "Aha!" followed by a roar and an infernal noise.

All Kirara had time to notice was the gush of a strong wind and … _swoop…_ she was abruptly pulled backwards and got firmly stuck in the snake's maw with her tails inside. She wheezed, spat, and dug desperately her claws into the armchair, trying to hold on as Inu Yasha laughed at her. The sucking sound from the machine grew more and more intense from the lack of air because of the small demon's unwillingly blockage. Kirara stared furious at both him and the red monster…

…and then hell broke loose.

* * *

Eri walked together with Kagome back to her home, wondering for herself how her friend had managed talking her into this. Well honestly, she didn't exactly knew what to do. She was going to witness in court, something she had never done before and was a bit nervous about it. She casted a discrete look at Kagome. The girl had said she would like to help her through the whole ordeal, especially when it came to her _official statement_. Kagome would no doubt tell her what she thought would be best to say in court. Not that she believed she had any experience from that, but more like making it sound more… believable.

"Eh, Kagome," Eri began. "Are you sure about this. I mean getting involved in this and everything. Are you not afraid you will put yourself in danger?" Eri didn't mind her friends tried to comfort her, on the contrary, she was immensely relieved when all of her best friends came to her support, but Kagome had been quite insisting on bringing her home with her today, saying she had something she would show her.

"Nope," her friend chirped with great confidence. "If there ever is anything, Inu Yasha will come for me."

"I am still not sure about him, from the bits and pieces you have told us, my impression of him is rather…"

"Eehh, forget about what I have said," Kagome said and waved with her hands in front of Eri. "Inu Yasha is really a nice guy, he just have a bad temper sometimes and can say the strangest things. But all boys are like that, aren't they?"

Eri gave her friend a questioningly stare, "Hojo isn't."

"Oh, never mind." Kagome said, "How is it going with the preparations…? To the court I mean."

Eri let out a sigh, "Honestly Kagome, I do not know what is required of me in there. I have seen a couple of movies though and it seem simple enough in them."

"What kind of movies?" Kagome asked.

Eri though for a moment, "You know that sort of movies where bad people are in and out of court and jail."

"Don't tell me you have been watching gangster movies." Kagome said flat as both girl put their feet on the first stair up the to the shrine.

"Hey, they were based on true events!" Eri told her.

"Eri, a movie is a movie; they make the stories far more exciting than what happens in the real world."

Eri gave her friend a smug look, "And that is what all this is about, making my story seem more… real?"

Kagome's face froze, but just for a fraction of a second before she tried to downplay it, "I wouldn't say so. But sometimes, it is better to tell what is more likely to have happened, than what really happened."

They walked up the last of the stairs to the shrine and Eri couldn't help but stare at the strange sight in front of her, "Does it happen to you sometimes?"

Kagome sighed and buried her face in her hands, "All the time..."

* * *

 **Have any of you ever felt worried when leaving somebody alone home perhaps?**

 **Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	3. Missing!

**A new week and a new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha**

* * *

 **Missing!**

Eri couldn't help but stare at the five tall trees that stood planted in the courtyard between her friend's house and the shrine. Not quite believing it, she walked under them and knocked her hand on one to ensure herself they were real. "Kagome….?" she turned to her childhood friend and found her staring dejected up at the canopies. "Hey Kagome," she tried softly once more, "have this trees been standing here for long? Because I am very sure they weren't here last time I visited."

Kagome was speechless, what had happened this time! Where the trees originated from was easy to answer, there was a huge gap or clearing in the forest beside the outhouse, as for the question on how they came to stand between her house and the shrine she could also name it; Inu Yasha. The only question was; why?

Kagome's thoughts and Eri's musings where abruptly disturbed by a loud crash from inside the house, followed by some colorful words and a beasts roar. "What was that?" Eri said and looked worryingly at Kagome who didn't seemed to be scared or freaked out by this.

"Eri," a pleadingly Kagome said, "Would you please wait for me here while I walk inside for a moment? I promise I will be right back." Having said that she turned on her heels, marched to her front door, opened it and locked it shut it behind her, then she turned around the lock in case Eri tried to follow.

The hallway was a mess, clothes laid strewn around, and the pictures on the wall tilted dangerously sideways while a thick layer of dust covered pretty much everything.

She walked slowly forwards, looking for any serious damage and grabbed one of her own caps as she passed it. "Inu Yasha." She said with an emotionless voice, "What has happened here and why do we have five trees standing in the middle of the courtyard?"

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha's voice came from the living room, "Thank goodness you are back, this demon tried to attack Kirara…" she turned around the corner and stared inside a disaster zone, "…it tried to swallow her but before I could pull her out she transformed and attacked it." Kagome's eyes wandered from Inu Yasha who was standing in the middle of the room full of dirt and dust, over the broken table and torn carped, across the floor which was littered with the rest of the furniture and stopped on the saber-toothed cat who stood with a very, very dead vacuum cleaner crushed between her jaws.

"And why, if I dare ask, did you two suddenly want to do house work of all things?" Kagome said so emotionless that it was impossible for anyone there to interpret her thoughts about the state of the room.

"Trust me, I didn't want to," Inu Yasha hurried to say, knowing he was dangerously close of being sat, "It was the old geezer who told me to do it."

Kagome stared hard at him, making Inu Yasha swallow, "And he told you to move the trees as well?"

"I was lying on the sofa minding my own business when he came in and pointed out the window, telling me he wanted to plant the trees in the courtyard and clean this room with the demonic device."

Kagome continued staring at him, "Cleaning the living room was his job today, and where is he now?"

Inu Yasha relaxed and let out his breath when he sensed her underlying anger wasn't directed at him anymore, "I don't know, as soon as he told me what to do he left in a hurry."

"Would you two please excuse me for a moment while I make a phone call," Kagome said and picked up the phone from the floor and hit a number. "Do you think you can go outside and keep Eri company, I will be with you in a moment. By the way here is a cap for you to put on," she continued and gave the cap to Inu Yasha as he walked past her. Kirara transformed and jumped on his shoulder. "I locked the door after me, you do remember how to open it?"

"Yes, of course I do," he answered from the hallway.

She needed only to wait a short moment before somebody picked up the phone on the other side;  
….." _Hello, This is Shinigawa Bridge club. How can I help_?"…..

"Hello, my name is Kagome. I would like to give a message to my grandfather, Mr. Higurashi if you can deliver it? I know he is visiting you today," Kagome said polite.

" _Yes of course miss,_ " the man on the other said equally polite and Kagome heard him rustle with some paper. " _What is your message?_ "

"Can you tell my grandfather that when he find time to go home, he must visit a couple of stores and buy the following things:  
Two wooden chairs,  
A nice table which fit into our living room,  
A carped by the measures 3x4 meter, preferably red or with red decoration,  
A new vacuum cleaner…  
…and a chain saw."

She heard him write it down and, " _There, was it anything else?_ "

"Yes, can you also please give him the following riddle; What happens when you ask a man from the medieval age to clean the house with a vacuum cleaner while nobody is around to watch him!  
Can you deliver that? …..Thank you and goodbye."

Kagome hung up the phone, picked it up from the floor, placed it back on the wall and went outside.

* * *

On the outside, Eri sat under one of the trees and stared at the door, waiting for Kagome to emerge at any moment. But to her surprise it was her fire red boyfriend who came out, looking very dirty and full of dust.

"Hey Inu Yasha," she said, "I didn't knew you were here. Do you know why these trees are standing in the courtyard?"

"I, erh," the half demon began, not entirely sure if he should answer her question or wait for Kagome and let her answer for him instead. Giving this girl two different explanations would be a very bad idea, even he knew that much. "Let us wait for Kagome, I think she has something she want to talk with you about."

"Hm, okay."

"Meew," Kirara said, not wanting to be left out.

Eri's eyes quickly shifted from Kagome's boyfriend to the tiny animal on is shoulder, "Oh, hello there Kirara," she said, "I didn't see you!"

Kirara mewed again.

"Heh, Kagome told me she saved you last time she was here."

"Oh! So it really was her, Kagome never really wanted to confirm it directly. Did you also know about her being a nekomata?" Eri said almost amazed.

Inu Yasha swallowed, the way Kagome had told her story made it sound like she had explained to Eri that Kirara just was the kitten form of the demon that had saved her. If he wasn't careful about what he said now he would be in trouble for sure. "Eh, has Kagome told you yet why you are here?"

"No," Eri said, "but I am sure she wanted me here to tell me what I should say in the court."

"Keh, she is always so insisting about not telling about the existence of…" the way the girl suddenly looked at him made Inu Yasha bite his tongue. Now he definitely had almost said something he shouldn't and he saw the unavoidable question began to form on her lips when he heard the door open and Kagome came out. "Hey Kagome there you finally are…" He waved his hand, happy for his distraction.

"Hey guys, sorry for my delay but I had to make a phone call," Kagome said and walked straight over to them.

"Meew," Kirara cooed and wagged her tails, happy that Kagome didn't seem angry.

"Now," Eri said, "I believe you wanted to tell me something. That is why I am here, isn't it?"

Kagome suddenly gave Eri a grave look, one that she seldom saw on her friend and she could tell she was more serious than her other classmates had been when they had offered their support.

"Eri ! You do want the judge to believe you, right? And make sure those three bastards get what they deserve?"

"Whoa, Kagome", Eri said surprised, "You are serious, aren't you."

"Yes I am Eri. Do you expect the judge and the jury to believe you if you tell them what truly happened back there…?"

For a long and silent moment, Eri felt Kagome's eyes and mind weighting so heavily on her that she bowed her head and stared thoughtfully at the ground. "No I don't, but those guys are most likely going to tell them what they saw."

Kagome nodded slightly. "And what do you think the judge will say to that?"

"They are probably going to say they are crazy and not believe them," Eri snorted.

"Exactly," Kagome said, "But if you instead say it was a large dog that chased them away and keep insisting it, what do you believe they will think of that?"

"Hmmm," Eri said thoughtfully, "I think they would agree, saying it was a dog and believe the men are lying or are playing stupid to get away."

"Hehe," Kagome chuckled, "See, you have a good case already. If they say anything that contradict your story, they are going to have even more trouble than they already got."

Eri sighed, "You really thought this out, haven't you Kagome. Is there anything more you want to say, I will need to leave soon, mom and dad will not let me stay out for long anymore, especially not until the guys are behind bars."

"It is just one more thing," Kagome said softly, knowing this would be the hardest part. "I want you to let Inu Yash and Kirara look after you for a couple of days."

Eri gave her a disbelieving look but tried otherwise to be as polite as possible. She would refuse to confess it, but she was still very afraid of Kirara, even though she looked both harmless and adorable. The images of a bloody dog flying thought the air and the impossible large teeth had been like a nightmare come true. If it was true that demons actually existed, what else could be out there… could it also be that the infamous monster under the bed was real? Eri felt a bit ashamed of herself, she had always thought of her as the most brave and rational of their little gang, but it turned out to be far from the truth. Not that Kagome made it easier for her by being so secretive and avoiding of the topic. Something that was also very true about her mysterious boyfriend. Sure, he was very handsome, almost to the point of being unnatural, but she didn't really knew him at all and what little Kagome had told about him made little sense as she always kept on contradicting herself whenever they brought him up in a conversation.

"Kagome, I am really grateful for your offer, but I am afraid I will have to pass. There is no way my parents will let your boyfriend…"

"He isn't my boyfriend!" said Kagome, denying it nervously while Inu Yasha agreed. Eri let out a dry bark, not being fooled at least by their little display and continued, "I don't mean to sound rude or anything Inu Yasha, it is just that mom and dad won't let in anyone they don't know these days and especially not boys. And when it comes to Kirara you know it is forbidden to keep pets where I live, it didn't hurt having her just or one night, but if someone would discover her, we, or I would be in trouble."

Kagome watched her for a long moment while looking to be in deep thoughts. "I know it is forbidden to keep pets at your place and I didn't think for a moment that your parents would allow a stranger to stay with you. I just want you to let them hang around for a little while until the court is over, just in case and watch over you if something should happen."

Eri shivered, "Please don't say that Kagome. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise. But I don't mind you two hang around me the next days…" and then she turned to Inu Yasha, giving him a smile, "I would love to get to know you better and your relationship with Kagome."

"There is no relationship between us whatsoever," Inu Yasha stated flat.

Eri rolled her eyes, "Of course not" Then she stood up again, "I am really sorry Kagome, but I got to go now or else I will miss my bus."

"Yes of course" Kagome said and smiled. "I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yes… and remember, our next lunch at WacDonalds are your treat." Eri grinned, having already planning to cross-examine Kagome and her boyfriend there, and she knew Ayumi and Yuka would love to participate.

* * *

The sun was setting, coloring the streets and buildings around her in orange and golden colors, Kirara went strolling down a street she only had been once before, but this time with a particular destination in mind. She, Kagome and Inu Yasha had followed Eri to the thing she had called "a bus" and seen her off. Kirara didn't know what to think of all those horseless wagons, they looked safe enough and plenty of people traveled inside them. Kagome had on several occasions told their group how the cars had transformed her world, but seeing them for real had been even more interesting.

She came to a wealthy neighborhood where most houses had tall walls around them, but the nekomata knew exactly how to pass the wall she wanted through. The tiny crack was still there and Kirara slipped through and saw the green garden bathed in golden light.

"Meew," she called, hoping to see the little boy as she had promised she would see again if she came back.

"Meew?" she tried again, still no answer. Kirara hadn't really expected him to be out to greet her, she hadn't announced her visit in any way and Kentaro could be anywhere for all she knew. But since the dying sunlight around her had begun making the shadows long and dark, she had reason to believe he would be home. However, she didn't see anyone. Perhaps he was inside, or maybe just in another part of the garden, she was pretty sure she heard a noise coming from the other side. Kirara decided that since she already had come all the way over her she could at least go looking for him there too.

As she walked closer to the other side, it became clear something was wrong. It wasn't a child's sound of playing or shouting, it was the sound of an adult who cried.

Kirara turned around the corner and saw a fair woman sitting on her knees, weeping on a stone clad pathway that stretched up from a half opened gate. She had a short, thick black hair and was dressed in a white blouse and had a skirt which went down to her knees, her face however could Kirara not see, the crying woman had buried it in her hands.

The nekomata stood still on the grass and observed the unknown woman carefully before she slowly approached her. The woman was so lost in her grief that she didn't even noticed Kirara when she walked up and sat down right before the her. Kirara sat still and waited, listening to the heartbreaking sobs when she caught eye of a piece of paper curled in one of her hands, there was something written on it. The woman's grief had probably something to do with its content.

"Mew!" Kirara mewed softly, trying to get the grieving female's attention.

She didn't get any response and tried again a little bit louder this time but still very soft;

"Mew!... Mew!"

Finally the woman looked up from her hands and stared at her with eyes full of tears.

"Meew" Kirara cooed, wagging her two tails while she stared back with large, red eyes, and just for a moment the woman went completely still as she stared back.

The sound of heavy footsteps suddenly alerted both of them that somebody was coming up from the gate, the woman looked around herself while Kirara tilted her head to see; It was a man, probably in his forties, dressed in nice black clothes she had seen many men wearing on Kagome's TV-box. His head hung down as he approached and Kirara guessed it had to be the woman's husband as his eyes seemed to try to hold back just as many tears as the woman was shedding.

"He is gone," he spoke with a voice that was on the brink of cracking "He is truly gone, they have taken Kentaro!"

* * *

 **And now the drama begins. I am very curious to learn what you think about it so far, please review and tell me and thanks to those who already have done so^^**


	4. Someone at the door!

**Disclaimer; I don't own Inu Yasha**

* * *

 **Someone at the door!**

Kirara watched as the grieving female collapsed into a hysterical fit of sobs, and she would had fallen over her if it hadn't been for the husband who fell down on his knees and caught her. The man laid his arms around his wife and let her cry in his embrace for a long time while Kirara sat patiently and kept guard over them.

The sun disappeared behind the city's skyline and was followed by a cold breeze which made the couple shiver. At last the woman opened her eyes and looked at her again, probably surprised that the feline hadn't moved.

"Mew." Kirara said, stood up and walked a few steps closer before she sat down and let her tails wag emotionally against the cold stone they were sitting on, "Mew….!"

"Are you still there?" The lady said with a broken voice full of sorrow, "Go home, there is nothing here for you."

The man suddenly looked around, "Who are you talking to? Is somebody here?"

"It is a cat" the woman said and nodded towards Kirara, "Probably one of those stray cats Kentaro feed when he is out in the garden. She must be waiting for him to give her food."

"It doesn't look like a stray cat," the man said. "It looks too nice and it doesn't seem afraid so it must be someone's pet, but I have never seen a cat like this one before."

"Who cares as long as my child is gone!" the woman screamed. "My poor little boy."

The man rocked his wife, "Have hope my dear, didn't the letter tell they would return him if we did as they said. I will make sure the men will be acquitted in court and they will keep their word."

"I wish we could tell the police," she cried

"Yes, I know. But who knows what they will do to him if they find out. I have met people like those in court before and their threats aren't empty."

The man stood up and pulled his wife up with him. "Let's go inside again, there is nothing we can do for now, only hope they take care of Kentaro while they have him."

Kirara moved out of the way to let them walk past, she sat still and watched the humans until they disappeared inside and closed the door, leaving Kirara all alone in the empty garden. Someone had abducted their little son, the humans had left no doubt about that. What should she do now? They hadn't said who had taken him or shown any knowledge that they knew where he could be, all they knew for sure was written on the paper the woman had clutched in her hand, and seeing it herself probably wouldn't make her any wiser. Kagome could possible have told her more.

The nekomata was in doubt, what should she do know? She didn't knew more on how the future world worked than what Kagome and her brother had told her and what she had seen on her last visit. All she knew was that Kagome would do everything in her power to find the little human if Kirara told her about it, but said priestess had her hands full with the upcoming trial where her friend would meet… Then again, could the child's abduction be connected to the same people who had threatened Eri earlier? Kirara thought hard about it. Sure, trials were few and far between back home and was really something only wealthy and powerful people had access to, but if Kagome was right, it was far more common in the future where guards made sure everyone was equal before the law and courts open for everyone.

If this was the case, perhaps Kagome's friend also would be threatened before she could witness against her attackers? Kirara stood up and walked around in circles as she thought. The trial was tomorrow, Eri hadn't shown any sign of being blackmailed when she visited Kagome, so if someone was to do it, they would probably do it very soon. Kirara looked up at the sky, the sun was gone and the night was approaching. Perhaps she should pay Eri a visit? After all, Kagome had asked her if she could watch over her friend so maybe she knew more about the dangers than she had told Eri. The priestess had met her share of bad people on their travels and had firsthand experience when it came to abductions…

Kirara turned around and looked at the silent house behind her, made up her mind and left.

* * *

The trip back on the bus was uneventful. Eri had found an empty seat and sat down on it from which see could see the different people who went on and off. Most people seemed to be men and women on their way back from work as their workdays ended, and she caught herself thinking if she one day also would be one of those. On the bus, off the bus, or the metro, to and from an ordinary job with fixed working hours where she only went home to eat and sleep. Eri sighed, she had always hoped for a little more excitement in her life than that, but then again, she already was aware of something that probably none but a very few knew about, the lie she would have to tell in court was a proof of that. The bus made ten stops during the twenty minute trip before it was her turn to leave, she left her seat and passed two other girls in school uniform, catching bits of their conversation; their next geography test. How lucky they were who wasn't supposed to stand in court to witness against three guys who had tried to assault them and several others.

Eri walked off the bus and watched it leave before she slowly started to walk, feeling more tired than ever. She would be glad when this whole ordeal was over and everything back to normal. The girl couldn't help but grin when thinking on that, not entirely normal. Kagome had something to explain to her, and she wouldn't back down until she had her answers, the girl was probably busy with more things than just being sick all the time. Still, she didn't want to do anything to alienate her best friend, she just wanted Kagome to open up for her and be honest, after all, they had been friends since day one at school.

Her home was two city blocks away from the bus stop and the street was crowded with people, but somehow Eri couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched as she walked. Was it her musings that gave her this feeling? She turned her head and began looking around but could not see anything out of the ordinary, just people.

Eri continued walking, there were plenty of people around her and approximately half of them walked in the same direction, she was just being silly she told herself. The horrible night through the construction site had probably scared her more than she thought; maybe she was developing paranoia because of that? But still….

She tried to walk faster just to test it… and yes, the feeling of being followed persisted, as if someone behind her also speeded up. No, it had to be wrong. She slowed down again and looked discrete behind herself. Nobody seemed to be walking faster than normal, but this almost made her suspicions worse and felt a cold chill creeping down her back. Her parents would be home, she would be safe there with them.

Eri took a deep breath and continued as if nothing was wrong. She didn't know if she really was being followed or if it just was her imagination and she longed to be back home inside the safety of their apartment on the sixth floor.

She hardly dared to breathe, and when she finally caught eye of the tall building she lived inside, Eri started to jog, something that soon turned into a sprint and this time she was sure someone followed. She made a dash to the main door with the key in her hand, opened it, shut it behind her back before she ran over to the elevator and pushed the button frantic as she glanced behind herself.

*….PING!...*

The elevator door opened, although painfully slow in Eri's panicking mind. She jumped inside and alternated between pushing the door-closing button and the button for the sixth floor. The doors finally closed and the thing started to move. Eri let herself slide down the wall until she sat on the floor, trying to calm herself. She was home now and nothing bad could happened here.

The machine didn't use many seconds before it arrived at her destination and opened its doors again. Eri peeked out, looking in both directions to see if she was alone. The hallways to the apartments were empty. Eri went out and started walking to the sound of the elevator closing its doors behind her. She had only taken a few steps before a rumbling sound made her jump and turn frightened around.

"Who is there?" she said nervous but couldn't see anyone. "Where are you?"

But the rumbling sound continued and Eri took a few steps back, staring hard down the main stairs to the left of the elevator, but nothing appeared. Then she suddenly recognized the sound. It was the elevator itself! She looked at the floor numbers and the decreasing numbers told her it was on it's way back down again. Feeling silly, Eri scowled at herself for being so stupid, scaring herself like that. She walked on, found the right door and locked herself inside.

"I am home! Mom, dad, are you here?" She asked loud and got two confirming yes at the same time. Feeling all worries and fears loose grip on her, Eri kicked off her shoes, went around the corner and through their white painted corridor, past her and her older sisters room before she came to the living room where her mother was putting plates on the dinner table.

"Hello dear, how was your school today and your…"

 ***…DUNK…SLAM…***

"Did you bring someone with you?" Her mother asked surprised and looked at the corridor her daughter just had come from.

Eri's face went white as a sheet, "No I didn't!" She almost whispered and felt her body went numb with fear once again, this couldn't be happening!

"No, not her, not home…! I closed the door, I locked it securely behind me I swear!" Eri swallowed and stepped backwards to her mom who seemed confused. Her dad suddenly decided to look out from the kitchen at the other end of the room to see what was going on but didn't get the chance to actually say or ask anything as a frightened Eri beat him to it.

"Who is there, how did you get in and why have you been following me?" she shouted. "Answer!"

The entire apartment went silent for a split second, but then the sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the corridor and a male voice spoke;

"Who I am is not of your concerns and as for how I got inside…, let us say I got my own special key…" The footsteps came closer.

"As for why I am here… I got these three friends of mine you see, and they seems to have run into trouble. And when they get into trouble… let us put it this way… others also get into trouble if they don't help them…"

Her dad rushed to her side with a frying pan, ready to protect, "Stay away" he said, "Or I will call the police!"

"I will advise you not doing that," the voice said, coming from just around the corner this time and Eri found herself clutching her father's hand. "Those guys often make things far worse than they need to be. All I ask of you is that during the trial you don't… **AAAAAAhhh!** "

Eri jumped back in surprise when the owner of the voice suddenly screamed, and the upper part of an ugly looking man fell halfway out from the corridor and landed on his nose as he didn't manage to use his hands to break the fall. The impact however made him lose something in his hand and it slid across the floor, but Eri immediately identified the object as a gun. The man himself, a middle-aged man with black hair and tiny pig-like eyes, had the back of his shirt torn open and with a nasty looking wound on his back. He ignored the pain and spun around on his elbows to look at the unidentified attacker.

Neither Eri nor her parents could see who the attacker was as the person was hidden behind the corner. Suddenly, a deep rumbling growl coming from the corridor, sent shivers down their spines and the man looked frightened behind himself. His face went pale as a ghost and he screamed again, but this time in horror.

"What! No, impossible!"

Panic gripped him and he began crawling to where his gun had landed but didn't get far as something got his feet and yanked him backwards, making him disappear into the corridor again.

"Aaahrg, help, please come and help me…!" the man begged as he screamed in fright and pain.

Both she and her parents ran to look around the corner, only to see the burglar being dragged away around the next corner to their entrance. He tried to hold onto the leg of a tiny table and stared pleadingly at them.

"Heeelp, please….., aargh. Spare me!"

"What is going on!" Her dad said frightened as the screaming man disappeared again, leaving a tiny trail of blood on the floor.

"…Stop let go of me…"

"Stay where you are, lock yourself into the bathroom, hide!" He ordered Eri and her mom as he tried to stop them from following after whatever it was. Eri however, made a sideways jump and slipped past her dad who yelled she had to stop. She leaped over a broken vase from the table, turned around the corner and came into the entrance room.

"..No pl…"

 ***….SLAM….!***

Eri stopped so fast that she almost fell over. Their door was open and whatever it was, it had taken him outside and brutally silenced him there. Her mom and dad was hot on her heels but didn't get to reach her before she peeked outside…

* * *

 **How was it this time, please review and tell.**


	5. What Kirara saw

**Disclaimer; I don't own Inu Yasha**

* * *

 **What Kirara saw.**

The man had been thrown against the wall right across their door from where he had slumped down onto the floor. But what truly surprised Eri was that nobody else was in sight! Even if his attacker had ran to one of their neighbors apartments, she still would have been able to see him.

Suddenly her dad's hand grab her shoulders and pull her back. "Where is he? Where did he go?" he said, spinning his head fast as he looked down both sides of the hallway before he stared at the lifeless man in front of them. "It is impossible… Did you see who did this?"

"No" Eri said, mildly surprised she wasn't as scared as she thought she would be, "Is he dead?" she asked.

Her dad stepped past her and got down on his knees beside the ugly man to check his pulse, "No, he seems to be fine and breathing, he is probably just unconscious. But who in the world could have done this?"

"I don't know", her mother suddenly said from behind her. "But we should call the police immediately."

"Right," her dad answered quickly, "Everybody inside!" and signalized for them to move.

Eri took a step backwards when she, to her great horror, felt something glide across her legs and she quickly stared down to see…

"Kirara!"

Her sudden outburst immediately got both her parents attention. The strange feline was stroking her fur against her bare legs like an ordinary cat would do and she instantly knew why she was there, it simply couldn't be a coincidence.

"Meeew," the tiny feline looked up at her with her big red eyes.

"Eri, did you bring Kagome's cat with you again?" her mother said. "You know animals aren't allowed her."

"I…I…," she stuttered while trying to come up with something to say. The cat had come to protect her but there was no way she was going to tell her parents that! "No I didn't, it must have followed me when I left Kagome, or she must have hidden in my school sack again. I will give her back to Kagome tomorrow," she said and picked up the little creature.

"Alright," her mother said and pushed Eri back inside again closely followed by her dad. "Let us call the police so they can come and get this man away from us."

The three of them, four counting Kirara in her arms, had just stepped inside the entrance when a sudden movement behind them made they turn around. Groaning in pain, the thug stumbled fast back up on his legs again and shot them a quick look before he sprinted down the hallway.

"Hey, you stop at once!" Eri heard her dad shouted after him but didn't followed, Kirara however twisted around in her arms, jumped down to the floor and rushed after him.

"Kirara, wait!" Eri said but the cat was already halfway down the hallway hot on his heels. She was about to run after her when she was stopped by both her parents.

"Stop there, do not follow," her dad said stern. "I will call the police, forget the cat, it will probably turn up again later somewhere, but for now we will all be staying indoors and that is final!"

Eri knew she couldn't argue against her father and Kirara was probably far better to watch out for herself than she was, so therefore she hurried back to her room to pick up her cellphone to call Kagome.

* * *

A little earlier, after she had left the grieving couple, Kirara had hurried back to the forest behind the shrine where she transformed. Well-hidden between the trees, she took off into the air, flew over the city and managed to land unseen on the very same construction site where she had rescued Eri not long ago and dashed out on the street. Running down the pavement between and under human legs at great speed, she furiously looked around to see if she could remember which of the stone buildings the girl was living in, and finally there it was. The only problem was how to get inside.

She was very close when she suddenly caught sight of Eri who hurried inside and locked the door behind her. Kirara stopped in front of the main door and stared at it, wondering if there was some way for her to open the door when an ugly looking man with a smug grin suddenly walked up from the sidewalk and opened it. Not hesitating for moment, she slipped inside while the door barely was ajar and ran for the stairs, upwards and upwards until she had reached the right floor. The floor was deserted with no one in sight, Kirara was about to jog over and scratch at the door when a sudden noise took her by surprise.

"PLING"

The nekomata jumped and stared wildly around herself, and there, right beside her, two strange doors opened and out from a seemingly empty room in the wall, the same man that had let her in, walked out. He looked suspiciously around himself before he started walking down the corridor. Full of suspicion herself, Kirara followed right behind, keeping so close to his feet that if he should turn around he wouldn't see her. She was far from surprised when the pig-eyed man stopped in front of Eri's door and started tampering with something before he ever so quietly opened it. He took a last stolen look around, probably to ensure himself that he was alone before he slipped inside, without never having noticed the feline looking creature who followed him in when he closed the door.

Inside, Kirara began walking around, pretending she was the family pet so she could have a better look at the human. The man stood still, listening at the voices coming from the kitchen and ignored her completely. He then pulled something heavy out from his pocket and Kirara immediately recognized what Kagome had explained to her was a gun. From the miko's pictures and future-history lessons with the fox kit, she had told how the big and clumsy boom sticks one day would evolve to something much smaller and far more dangerous weapons. She had come just in time.

The man began to speak, making his intentions clear for all who listened. Kirara knew Kagome wanted her to stay out of sight, especially from adults as it could put Kagome and her family in a difficult position, but it was not going to be easy this time. He took a few steps further into the corridor and she let him turn around a corner before she transformed and went after him, silent as a predator. The floor was hard, and if she hadn't been able to pull in her claws, she would have made a terrible noise, but since that was not the case, she was able to sneak up right behind him. So sure was the man on himself that he didn't look behind once just in case, not even when he stopped to talk. Kirara stopped simultaneously and rose her huge body slowly to stand on her hind legs behind him. The corridor was so small and narrow now that she had to crane her neck to avoid hitting the ceiling.

He was just about to take another step when she slammed her paw on his back, not hard enough to kill him but just enough to knock him out she hoped. The man screamed as he was brutally sent flying forward, his shirt tore up and even though she hadn't used her deadly claws she saw a huge gash forming on his back.

Crashing onto the floor a couple of meters in front of her, the man quickly came back to his senses, turned around, saw her and screamed again, but this time in utter terror. She clearly hadn't knocked him out as she had hoped for so he was therefor still a threat. Still standing on her hind legs, Kirara acted fast, dashed forward, chomped down on his legs and dragged the horrified man back into the corridor as he started to scream and beg for help. Eri and her parents had obviously seen the guy because their sudden outburst when half of his body fell into the room where they must had been standing. Fortunately, they hadn't seen her yet. If she just could get him outside and knock him out properly without being seen then everything would be all right. She knew Eri would recognize her, but she was sure the girl wouldn't say anything that would put Kagome in a difficult situation.

Kirara hurried backwards with the screaming man until her back forced the door open behind her, she rushed into the hallway and sent the man flying right into the wall on the other side with a sickening crack. The man slumped down without moving or speaking and Kirara transformed back, just in time to see Eri jump out, closely followed by her father. They were so busy with the unconscious man that none of them noticed Kirara until she walked up to Eri and stroked her soft body against the girl's legs. Just as she had though, the human girl had immediately covered for her, and this time Kirara hoped the human girl would let her look after her, seeing how close to danger she had come. After a bit of talking and some hasty decisions, they were about to walk inside and call someone they called police, probably some of the future law an order guards, when a sudden motion behind them made them turn around to see the bandit run away. Kirara hissed and jumped down from Eri's arms, if they didn't catch him they would probably never learn where they had taken the little boy so she immediately decided to follow after. She would try to find a way to get Kagome and Inu Yasha to come and look after Eri later instead.

The man stumbled outside and pushed past people as he half-ran down the street, earning him many curious looks while several people shouted after him, telling him to get to hospital when they saw the bleeding gash on his back. Kirara however went unnoticed by everyone all the way until they came to another tall building of grey-brownish stone. It was far taller than any buildings back home, but still considerable lower than many of the other buildings around. In contrast, the very tall and shiny neighboring building of glass made this one look ready for condemnation. This street wasn't as crowded as the other ones and the man took a sharp turn to hurry down an alley on the building's side where he stopped in front of a shaggy looking double door. He looked around himself and slipped inside, but this time she didn't manage to follow him in.

Kirara sat down before the doors and stared up the impossible tall structure, trying to think of what was best to do from there. Judging from the dilapidated surroundings, it didn't seem like a particular well used entrance where she could hope to be let in by someone random. There was a better-looking door at the front, but somehow she doubted that one would lead her to his hideout. And then again, what should she do when or if she found him, would he be alone, would there be more inside and what about the little human boy who couldn't even walk on his own? If she tried to rescue him, she would have to risk exposing herself to other people, and even if she managed to sneak the kid out and flew away with him, the thugs might get away when they realize they have lost their hostage and come back for revenge later.

It was getting darker, and from her spot in the allay she could see the streetlamps on the street turn on, how those could shine was still a mystery to her, but they probably served to make walking outside at night far safer, even though those who lived in this place most likely would prefer it dark.

Kirara stared up at the windows. All the ones on the first three floors where completely dark, and above those, only two or three windows were illuminated. She stood up again and began walking closer to the building, inspecting the doors and the wall carefully to see if there were any openings. And right enough, on the building's ground level there were several windows belonging to the basement and the very last of them on this side stood half open, more than enough for Kirara to slip past.

Even though the basement was almost completely dark, Kirara had no problem finding her way to the stairs. Her big red eyes, blessed with demonic sight, made her able to see as long as there were a faintest trace of light. She jumped up the unlit stair room silently while listening, nobody seemed to be at the first floor, neither on the second or third as she had predicted. At the fourth floor however, she lingered. She had seen light from here but didn't know if that also meant there would be people present. Kirara walked into a rundown corridor where the walls were crumbling in the dim light from the few lamps still attached to them. Four doors went down on each side of the corridor and the feline demon stopped outside the only one that emitted light from a crack in the door, listening. She stood there for a little while but no sounds could be heard whatsoever, she even checked out the other doors just to be sure before she continued upwards. The next floor turned out to be just as deserted as the last one and she went up to yet another floor. But on this level, there seemed to be people. The corridor had more light and outside some of the doors stood boxes with old rotting food. But most importantly, she heard a silent sigh behind one of the doors.

Kirara was about to go to the door and listen more when another one behind her opened with an agonizing creak.

* * *

 **I though it would be interesting seeing what happened from Kirara's point of view, she has plenty of thouhts and worries as well, even though she doesn't speak. It can be a challenge sometimes writing about a person who is mute while everybody else easily can express themselves. Please review and tell me what you think, and thank to you who already have done so^^**


	6. Pizza

**Hello and sorry for not being able to post on my usual time yesterday, but now it is up and ready to read. And as always I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.**

* * *

 **Pizza.**

Without looking back, Kirara jumped to hide behind a heap of boxes close to the wall, hoping that whoever walked out hadn't seen her. Heavy footsteps walked past and Kirara stuck her head out to see a huge human carrying a first aid kit similar to the one Kagome had in her backpack. He stopped at one of the doors and more or less kicked it open.

"Hey, Renji" the man grunted, "What did you do to get that slash on your back, it looks like a bear has trying to give you a hug."

The man went inside and Kirara tiptoed after to have a look. On a fragile wooden chair sat the very man that had came to Eri's house, he sat bent over a table while the other guy picked something up from the kit and started tending the wound with very little care.

"I won't tell you because you are never going to believe me."

"And I couldn't care less about your misadventures Renji," he spat, "the only thing of importance is the girl. Did you talk to her as you were supposed to?"

The man on the chair, Renji, hissed as something liquid was poured on the gash. "Yes, or maybe… that was when I got this," Renji said and stared angry at the man behind him.

"What! Did those also have a demon dog like the three fools claim to have seen?" The man snorted in disbelief, "There are no such thing, if they had a dog you should have shot it, you have a gun, or did you suddenly forgot how to use it? Did you tell them or not?"

Renji gritted his teeth, "Shut up. You can see what's on my back. No dog is large enough to have made those and yes, I did tell them but I do not know if the will obey. Something attacked me from behind before I manage to finish properly, but the message was delivered!"

"Let's hope they did, and if not, well… it will be bad for them. But then again, that will be bad for you too, especially when the boss finds out. He doesn't like failure," he said and finished by cleaning away the blood.

"Nor does he like blood. I think." Renji continued, breathing heavily. "He always get that strange look in his eyes whenever he sees it. Almost creepy you know."

"Not my business. Straighten up so I can bandage you. Then I hope for your sake you still can prove your worth for him, I knew a few people who didn't and who disappeared a little later," he said and put on a bandage, tightening it far more than necessary. "And I hope for the both of us that none did follow you back here. That wound on your back is bound to attract attention."

The ugly man on the chair shook his head, "Some people looked but I didn't see anyone who followed me. Get the bandaging done and give me something to eat, we still got the boy."

"Humph, taking a five year old who even can't stand or walk on his own doesn't impress anyone. Nevertheless, as long as we got him the judge will judge in our favor if he knows what's best for the little brat." He then took up his phone and dialed a number;

" _Hello, I would like to speak with you about some business I don't want left unfinished…"_ he said to the strange device.

Kirara decided she had heard enough and retreated into the corridor again. Now she knew for certain the little human boy had been taken by the same guys and she hoped Kentaro would be somewhere in this building. The door to the two thugs were still half-open, making her able to hear what they said, she just hoped they wouldn't discover her by accident. Not that they would care much for her anyway, to them she probably looked close enough to a normal cat to make them think she only was looking for mice to catch, but why take any chances? The nekomata could see light shining from cracks under other doors too, she therefore walked up to each and one of them, listening for any signs from the kid. If the reaction from the child's mother was any proof, it couldn't have been so very long ago the boy had been taken away, and children who had been taken from their parents tended to make much noise. If only those two could keep their voices down so she could listen properly.

Kirara searched the entire floor but found no traces of him, not even a smell, could they be hiding him somewhere else? She was about to walk up to the next floor when the sound of footsteps approached her from behind, making Kirara jump for cover under a smelling old jacked.

The man that had tended Renji's wounds walked past in his heavy boots, carrying something that smelled of food in his hands. She let him pass before she crawled out from her hiding place and followed him close behind, curious to see where he was going.

He went into the stair room and walked up a floor and into a badly lit corridor which was eerie similar to the other ones below. She saw him stop at the last door, put a key into the lock, turned it around, opened the door and went inside. Kirara of course followed unseen right between his legs. Once more she took advantage of her tiny form and crawled under a cupboard that stood on three sort legs. Then she turned around to look into the room and she immediately noticed that the man was staring down at someone who laid on a dirty old bed.

"Here is some food for you boy," the huge male grunted uncaring and sat down the box he was carrying on a sideboard. "You better eat it while it's still warm. It is pizza and I won't hear any complain about what's on top of it, actually I don't want to hear a sound from you at all so no more yelling or crying like you did earlier today. Neither I or the boss like it so you better shut up or else…" Kirara growled silently at the unspecified threat while the man leave without anymore fuss, leaving a terrified child with watery eyes alone in the dark.

The little kid breathed heavily, trying to hold back a sob he was too frightened to let go of while glaring at the door. Kirara noticed this and crawled out again and looked around. The room was very tiny and beside from the cupboard she had been hiding under, the only other pieces of furniture was the bed and the sideboard with the pizza food on. On the floor was a rotting piece of dark green carpet and on the wall was a window that had been barricaded shut, leaving the only source of light coming from a naked but very dim light bulb in the ceiling.

Kirara went over to the bed and sat down beside it.

"Mew," she said friendly and wagged her twin tails.

The boy would have jumped if he had been able doing so and immediately searched the room for the source of the sound until he found it.

"Kitty!" he shouted surprised before he covered his mouth with a hand, staring and listening intensely at the door for a couple of seconds. Seeing that on one was coming, he turned back to Kirara. "Did you come all the way here to find me? Can you help me escape from here; I want to get back to mom and dad!" he sobbed with a shaky voice.

Kirara mewed positively, jumped up on his bed, made herself comfortable on his lap and gave him another cheerful mew.

A happy smile spread across his face "Oh, thank you kitty, thank you. I didn't believe anyone could find me here, I am so glad I am not alone any longer. The man who took me was very scary you know, I was playing in the garden when he just turned up behind me. He held his hand over my mouth so I couldn't shout for help and then he lifted me up and threw me in a car and said that if I ever wanted to see mom and dad again I had to do what they said."

The feline demon watched Kentaro dry his eyes when an unexpected sound groaned from within his stomach. "I am afraid I didn't eat before I came here," he said. "Perhaps I should eat the pizza before we leave, if you just leave my lap for a moment then I can roll over and try to reach the pizza box."

Kirara took a quick glance at the box on the sideboard; it was placed out of reach for Kentaro who couldn't walk so he had to pull himself to the end of the bed to reach it. Seeing this, Kirara immediately jogged to the bed end and jumped up to the box from which she pushed it down onto the bed, allowing Kentaro to reach it.

"Thank you kitty," Kentaro smiled and opened the box, "Come and have some pizza!" Then he took out a slice for himself and another one he laid out on the bed for Kirara. Said creature stared at the strange piece of food, she could recognize some meat on it while most of the other parts, red, green and yellow, were foreign to her. She sniffed and wondered if it was supposed to be warm, but then she remembered that humans tended to like warm food, she looked up again and saw Kentaro eagerly gulping down the triangular food before he found another slice. Curious, Kirara decided to try some of the meat balls, she rolled one out and began eating on it. Sure, it tasted different from what she was used to but the taste wasn't bad at all so she ate all on her share while Kentaro picked off some of his and gave them to her.

Kentaro had probably eaten three slices when he began yawning heavily, several times. Kirara looked up at him and suddenly felt very tired herself as if she had been awake for several days. The boy yawned a few more times before he laid down on the mattress and closed his eyes, "I feel so tired kitty, do you think we leave a little later, I just want to rest a bit first…"

Kirara looked worryingly at him, something was wrong. How could he become so sleepy all of sudden and why did she abruptly feel so tired herself? The answer struck her when she saw the half-eaten slice lying in his hand, the food had been drugged with some sort of sleeping potion, and she had eaten of it as well!

Walking on week legs, Kirara hurried to find a place to hide before sleep claimed her. There was no place to hide on the bed, instead she let herself more or less fall down on the floor and from there she wagged to hide under the bed instead. Just a moment later she fell over and closed her heavy eyes.


	7. Help wanted

**Ne chapter is up and thanks to you who have reviewed last time, it is highly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha**

* * *

 **Help wanted**

Kirara woke up with a jolt and looked around herself as the memories of last night flooded through her mind. She had saved Kagome's friend from an attacker and followed him to his hiding place where she found the little boy they had kidnapped and after that, she and the kid had eaten food that made both of them fall asleep. Kirara stretched herself and yawned. She was still under the bed, that was good, and above she could hear Kentaro sleeping. The tiny demon then peeked ever so carefully out from beneath the bed before she jumped up on it. And right enough, the kid was sound asleep and he seemed to have moved very little from his position last night.

"Mew!" she said, hoping he would wake up. But nothing happened so she mewed again, but to no avail. Then she walked over to his face and let her tiny paw push against his cheek, but the boy still slept. This wasn't good, it seemed he was still under the effect of the sleeping potion and she wondered how late it was. Kentaro had eaten considerable more than her, but she was a demon and was therefore much more resilient to this sort of things than mortals. Since she couldn't see whether it was day our night outside, she jumped up on the windowsill and peeked out from a gap between two planks. On the outside it was still dark, but she could see the faint traces of an early dawn in the horizon. Thinking over the situation, Kirara wasn't entirely sure how she should get the child out from the building unnoticed. The door was locked so there was no way out there, and if she broke down the door she was bound to attract unwanted attention, the same was the case for the window which had been barricaded shut. Tearing loose the planks was also very risky, who knew what the guys downstairs would do if they found out. Too bad the walls and the roof in this room didn't show any sign having cracks or holes which Kentaro could push through. In fact, the only opening out to the outside world was through that one crack. She would need help for this.

Kirara stared back at the gap; she could probably squeeze herself through it without getting stuck, but going out would mean leaving the frightened child behind and she didn't like the thought of it. Unfortunately she didn't knew how this world operated well enough, what she was aware of however, was that if something went wrong she could risk harming Kagome and her family. She took a last glance at the sleeping boy before she slipped through the gap, Kagome would know what to do.

* * *

Kagome woke with a yawn in her very comfortable bed. She stretched her arms and looked smilingly down at her sleeping half demon who lay like a puppy beside her bed. "Good morning Inu Yasha" she chirped and scratched behind one of his adorable ears. "Time to wake up, we are going to keep an eye on Eri today when she goes to court so we need to get ready."

Inu Yasha opened his golden eyes and stared sleepy up at her. She knew he slept far more peacefully in her time than in the feudal era and she hated being the one to wake him up. Usually it was the other way around, but then she guessed he probably had been awake for several hours already and was just slumbering lightly.

"Morning," he said and watched her climb out of her bed, careful not to step on him in the process. She saw him sit up and lean his back on the bed edge with a slight yawn on his lips witch made her smile. Most parents with girls on her age would refuse to let a boy sleep alone with a girl in the same room and Kagome wondered briefly what her friends would say if they knew that not only did she do it, but also with her mother's unconditional blessings. The very same second she though, a shiver went down her spine, perhaps it was a good thing they didn't know about it…

"I will go to the bathroom and fix myself, in the meanwhile you can walk down to the kitchen and see if mom has prepared any breakfast yet." She picked up her clothes and marched to the door, "If not, you can help her set the table, I will be joining you soon." Once inside the bathroom, Kagome changed from her pyjamas to more formal clothes than she usually wore, if she was to linger around the courtroom or somewhere else in the building to keep an eye on Eri, it would be best if it looked like she had business there. How she should explain Inu Yasha on the other hand…, she really needed to learn how to make concealment charms soon.

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome walked into the kitchen and greeted her family. She had exchanged her usual school uniform with grey pants, a long white blouse and a dark blue jacket, "Hello mom, morning Souta, hi Inu Yasha," she said, sat down on the chair beside the half demon and helped herself with the food her mother had made ready. "Say, where is gramps? I don't see him here?"

"Oh, don't worry about him." Her mother said, "He is still sleeping as he had a lot to clean up yesterday. He will probably come down later. And by the way, you look very lovely today my dear."

"Thanks mom, I thought it was best to dress properly when going to court. It was a good thing they decided having an open court for this, there is just one thing I am a bit unsure of…" both she, Souta and their mother looked scrutinizing over to Inu Yasha who was busy eating as much as he could.

"I am sure we will find a way," her mother said and Inu Yasha looked up from his food, staring skeptical at them.

"What?" he said suspicious, not entirely following the conversation.

"Since the courthouse doesn't exactly lie close and since it is Sunday and my day off, I thought that I could join you for once if you want me to drive you over there," her mother said.

"Can I also come, please? It is moral support you know." Souta said with his mouth fool of cereals.

"Ok, just change your clothes after you have eaten to something more suitable. It will begin at nine-ò clock so you have to hurry because we will have to leave soon."

Souta let out a triumphant yell and began eating so fast that both his mom and Inu Yasha told him to slow down. He finished in record time nevertheless and ran upstairs to change his clothes. Kagome on the other hand looked at her very good friend, "Inu Yasha, you know, I am not sure if they will let you in as long as you wear those clothes, are you sure you can't change into something else?"

"Nope!" he said, crossing his arms. "We had this conversation last night and there is absolutely no way I am letting you dressing me up in some stupid clothes. Human clothes are far too fragile and don't suit me anyway."

"At least he is going to be cheap when it comes to clothes Kagome," her mother said, making Kagome's face turn red.

"Mom!"

Souta came back down a little later and all four of them helped cleaning the table before they went to the garage. Just to be on the safe side of it, both Kagome and Souta told Inu Yasha about the basic principles behind the car and how it worked before they found their seats. Souta sat in the front seat while Kagome took the back seat beside Inu Yasha, then they left the garage and drove into the grey and cloudy Tokyo morning.

* * *

Unfortunately, none of them noticed that Kirara just came running back in a hurry. The feline was jumping final stair when she noticed the family leave in their metal wagon. Upon seeing this, Kirara ran after the car, down the driveway and out on the road. Fortunately, the traffic was quite heavy and slow that morning so Kirara was therefore able to keep up with the car from the pavement.

After running behind the metal cart for far too long, the horseless device finally stopped in front of a huge building. There Kirara sank down on the hard ground, tired from the running and the foul smelling air while she tried to catch her breath.

In the meanwhile, Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome, Inu Yasha and Souta left the car and heeded for the entrance. "But how are we supposed to get Inu Yasha inside?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome.

"I thought we could try to sneak him inside somewhere, why can't you and Inu Yasha wait here for a moment while Souta and I go inside and have a look mom?"

"Alright, just go ahead and see if you can find out which room the court is going to take place in, then we can probably think of something," her mother replied.

"Ok, we will be back before you know it," Kagome smiled and went inside with Souta on her heels.

Inu Yasha watched them leave before he turned to Mrs. Higurashi, "Why can't I just follow them inside?"

Mrs. Higurashi gave him an apologizing smile, "I am sorry dear, but I am afraid they won't let you in with your rather old fashioned clothing. You need to dress up in modern clothes to be allowed inside, and since you don't want any other clothes I am afraid this is the only way of getting you in."

This seemed to upset the poor half demon and the woman couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Don't think about it, it is just the way this works sometimes and it has nothing to do about you in person, it has just been decided that this is the way things are to be. Oh yes, and there is one more thing I would like to ask of you." Mrs. Higurashi leaned closer to him and whispered something to where his ears were hidden. Inu Yasha first got a questioning look on his face, but a few moments later it was replaced by a smirk.

* * *

On the inside, Kagome told Souta to find out which room the court was taking place in while she went on to find Eri. A lot of tips and tricks for getting past people she had picked up from Miroku managed to get her into rooms people normally wasn't allowed into, and after a short search, she found a very surprised Eri alone in the witness waiting room. After her classmate had reassured her that nothing bad had happened since the unwanted visit last night, Eri excused herself to use the bathroom for a tiny moment. Being left alone, Kagome wasn't late using this opportunity to call her mother, telling where she was and opened a window, which Inu Yasha jumped in a few moments later.

So, when Eri came back again not long after, she found both Kagome and Inu Yasha standing beside the window waiting for her.

"Hi Inu Yasha," Eri said politely. "I didn't knew you also were gonna be here, thanks for coming."

"Keh," Inu Yasha answered and crossed his arms. "Of course, Kagome told me to do so, it seems you are just as good attracting trouble as she is."

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome hissed and earned herself a glare from Eri.

"Oh, but there is one more who came to look after you, you know," Inu Yasha quickly said, trying to distract Kagome from a painful sit command. "Just after you and Souta left, I found Kirara lying on the ground," and then he pulled Kirara out from the inside of his sleeve. "She must have followed the wagon all the way because she looked very tired when I picked her up." He then handed the tiny demon over to Kagome who immediately wrapped her arms around the cat.

"Kirara, where have you been, when we couldn't find you this morning I thought you had gone home or got lost somewhere. Sorry for leaving you like that, but we were on a time schedule to get here."

The feline looked dead tired but she stared up at Kagome and began mewing desperately at her. "What is it Kirara? Is something the matter?" Kagome said.

Kirara wrestled herself out of the priestess' arms and jumped down to the floor where she continued mewing while looking around for something.

"What is it, what does she say?" Eri asked. "Is something wrong?"

Kirara ran over to a chair, pulled it to the middle of the floor, and jumped up on the seat, staring at Kagome.

"A chair? Do you want me to sit down?"

Kirara shock her head. She looked around through the room again while stepping impatiently with her front paws. "Ok, not that, something else."

"What is this, twenty questions?" Eri asked curious.

"Unfortunately I am not able to understand her all the times since Kirara doesn't speak human tongue." Kagome answered while trying to understand what the feline was saying.

This made Eri rather thoughtful, even though Kagome did her best avoiding answering questions regarding the cat creature; she seemed to slip through some information when her mind was occupied with other things, perhaps she could use this to her advantage later?

Kirara caught eye on a new object, jumped down, ran across the floor and jumped op on it.

"Another chair?" Kagome said puzzled as the cat sat on top of a standard office chair and mewed. "What was wrong with the last one?"

"Let's see," Eri said, wanting to join this mysterious little quiz. "The other chair is a normal chair, it has four legs, a hard seat with an average tall back and the color is grey. The whole thing is probably made of plastic and aluminum. The other chair is an office chair; it is cushioned, got five wheels, is navy blue and is also made of plastic and aluminum." Eri bowed down in front of Kirara, "Is that right?"

She got a positive mew and Kirara jumped down once more and began pushing on one of the wheels.

"Huh?" Kagome and Eri said simultaneously.

"Is it something with wheels?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Chair, wheels?" Kagome mumbled and thought hard. "Wheels, chair?"

"Mew!"

"Yes, it is wheelchair, is that right Kirara?" Kagome said and crotched down to her.

"Mew, mew," Kirara chirped.

"What's a wheelchair?" a puzzled half demon asked from behind.

"You don't know what a wheelchair is?" Eri said surprised, Kagome's not official boyfriend was in his own way just as strange as the demon cat in her opinion.

"A wheelchair is simply a chair with wheels on," Kagome explained. "People use them if they can't stand or use their feet properly. I think you must have seen one once if you remember the little boy Kentaro who couldn't walk… Kentaro!?" Kagome's head spun from Inu Yasha to Kirara. "Is it Kentaro you mean?"

"Meeew" Kirara said and stomped impatiently with her feet.

"Is anything wrong with him?"

"Mew!"

Kagome stood up and looked from Kirara to Eri and Inu Yasha while Kirara sprinted over to the door. "Inu Yasha, I want you to look after Eri while I follow Kirara and see what's wrong."

"Oh no you don't" Inu Yasha said firmly and took her arm. "I am coming with you."

"No, you are staying with Eri and that's final. I can take care of myself, but if it prove to be dangerous, I will come and get you. But in the meanwhile you are staying here." Kagome said with a voice that promised a sit if he tried to press her any further and she could practically see how his ears lowered under his caps.

Inu Yasha eventually let it go and she continued in a lighter tune. "I will be back soon and I also got Kirara to protect me, remember."

"Keh, just don't get hurt or get yourself kidnapped." Iny Yasha said and crossed his arms.

"Thanks. Come Kirara, show me the way," Kagome said and vanished through the door, leaving Eri with an irritated half demon.

Inu Yasha took his eyes away from the door and grumbled something unintelligible when Eri's head abruptly showed up right in front of his face and he swallowed. The girl had a predator's look and it was obvious who the prey was. Why did Kagome have such strange friends?

The unavoidable interrogation was mere seconds away when the door suddenly opened again and Inu Yasha asked, "Back already Kagome or did you forget something?"


	8. Open sesame

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha**

* * *

 **Open sesame.**

Kagome was running down the streets of Tokyo with the nekomata in front of her. She didn't speak directly to her in order to avoid curious stares, but it seemed Kirara was taking her back the same way they had traveled by car. In the end though, Kagome couldn't help herself but jog up beside Kirara pretending she was her pet whom she had taken out for a morning jog, even though the illusion was probably not a very convincing one as her formal clothes was far from suited for exercise. It was ten o'clock already and the streets were packed with people they had to navigate between. It took a while, but eventually Kagome had followed Kirara until she could recognize the surroundings; it was the street leading to Eri's home. Kirara ran down a few city blocks until she took another turn that lead them on a new street.

Although Kagome was in excellent shape thanks to her adventures in feudal Japan, she was still a human and needed to stop and catch her breath. "Hey, Kirara." Kagome panted and called on her friend while she leaned against a wall, immensely happy she decided against wearing high heels today. "First I thought we were going home and further on to Kentaro's house, but then you changed direction towards where Eri lives, and now you have changed direction once again!" She breathed hard, but felt her pulse go down from the previous levels. "Exactly where are you taking me now?"

"Mew" Kirara said and stared back with her big red eyes. The people who passed looked at them curiously but otherwise left them alone.

"Just a moment more please, I really need to catch my breath," she continued and looked at her surroundings. "I can't believe how far we have ran. If we are going to run longer, I am afraid I will need to take the bus! Is it far yet?"

"Mew!"

"Oh, thank goodness, I though you would take me outside the city. That would be way too much," Kagome took a last gulp of air and straightened up again. "Ok, I am ready, let's go."

Kirara turned around and began jogging with Kagome right behind. They crossed over to another street and a few more thereafter again, but true enough, after a little while Kirara stopped and sat down on the pavement, looking from her and over to the other side of the road. Kagome stopped beside her, still breathing heavy but fortunately far from knocked out. The street was a quiet one, Kagome couldn't see many people on this or the other side, a couple of cars were lined up on each side of it while a lonely one drove down the road away from them. Most of the buildings here seemed to be thirty to forty years old, but two on the other side stood out. One of them was a fairly new and tall building of glass, and from the sign of it Kagome could read it was a hotel. The neighboring building to the left was on the other hand, something completely else. It was a seven or eight story high building that obviously had seen better days, and those days were most likely before the war. The brick building had most of its windows barricaded while old paint and puss was falling off in huge chunks. Between the buildings was a dark alley, littered with garbage.

Kagome stared, "Ok, what's the chance that you want me to go inside the new and shiny building?"

Kirara glared back at her and answered with a dry "Meeeew…."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Of course not, why must it always be one of those places. But listen, I understand all this has something with Kentaro to do, but you never did explain what has happened. The only thing I understand is that this has to be urgent since you wanted me to come at once, and that place doesn't look like somewhere a kid should visit alone," she said while pointing with her finger.

Kirara nodded and mewed at the same time while staring intensely back at the creepy building. Her tails wagged dangerously low, as if she was a canine. Perhaps being around Kagome's dog demon had influenced her more than she thought.

"So, there is no doubt he is inside?"

Kirara hissed positively.

"Alright, but you have to show me exactly where he is and tell if something comes up. Inu Yasha isn't around to protect us this time remember. He is… together with Eri." Kagome suddenly became thoughtful, "I really hope he doesn't say or do anything… to cause a stir. Not that it is his intention; he is just not particular good dealing with people, especially people he doesn't know."

Kirara gave her a guilty look. She knew very well how they all depended very much on the ill-tempered half demon every time trouble was brewing. Kirara sat there, waiting a little longer before she finally rose again and walked quickly over the street with Kagome close behind. As they crossed the street, two bellboys in red uniform walked into the hotel with luggage. Kirara only gave them a short glance, but in the back of her mind, they somehow looked familiar from somewhere.

Kirara of course took her into the alley, which reminded Kagome of every suspicious alleys she had seen in movies, and she could imagine any kind of criminal hiding in there. The alley wasn't paved and an old wooden fence separated the new and old buildings, "Are you sure you want me to go in there?" Kagome asked silently when she stopped in front of the back door and looked up. No light was lit in the few open windows, and the grey clouds above made little contrast against the building's dark silhouette. "This place seems pretty much abandoned to me. Are you positive Kentaro is inside?"

Kirara gave her a nod.

"Alright then," she said, walked up to the door and carefully pushed the handle, only to find it locked. "I suppose you don't know about another way in?"

Kirara turned around and took her to the cellar window. Kagome crotched down and studied it for a moment before she gave Kirara a sad look, "I am afraid the window is too small for me. If I tried squeezing through I might get stuck, I guess I will have to try the door again and see if I can find a way to open it." Then she gave Kirara a surprisingly excited look, "You see, there is something I have wanted to try for ages and now I got the chance to see if it really works."

Kagome walked up to the door again with a curious Kirara by her side, and after a stolen look from side to side to see if anyone might be watching her, she pulled a tiny hairpin from her hair. "This always works in movies, now lets see…"

Kirara of course had no idea about what the priestess meant by her last statement or what she was going to do with the tooth picker she had hidden in her hair, but she followed closely when Kagome bended the tip of the hairpin, put it into the lock and tried to turn it around. Five agonizing minutes then followed while Kagome tampered with the lock before her sharp ears picked up a _snap_!

"No, no!" Kagome whispered and pulled the hairpin out again. The tip was broken and the door still shut when she tried to open it. "I should have known this didn't work so well in the real world as it does on film," she said and put the broken hairpin into her pocket. "It is times like this I wish I could say _Open sesame_."

Kirara gave her yet another curious glare.

"I will explain later," Kagome chuckled and stared scrutinizing at the lock. "But if I could…, maybe? Perhaps it is worth a try after all." She looked around herself once more to be sure no prying eyes were staring at this time either, then she closed her own eyes and laid her hands ever so gently on the lock and started focusing on it.

" _Please, let this work"_ she prayed and tried to summon her powers. Except from a few occasions, she had rarely used her powers to actually do anything else than locating jewel shards and purify demons so far. As a priestess it was expected of her to heal illnesses, performing rituals, communicate with the divine and occasionally fight evil, not pickpocketing and breaking up locks. But then again, Kagome was far from any ordinary priestess', mikos or shamans, as some would call her profession. Born into a modern secular age and with very little formal training in her art, she had to improvise. And with that followed plenty of unconventional ideas, picked up from schoolbooks, tall tales, technology, movies, science and popular culture. Traditional ideas, taboos and ancient customs was certainly not going to put limits on her!

Her mind focused hard on trying to bring forth that power which flowed so easily each time she fought demons. And little by little, she felt a tiny stream build up inside her. She had to admit she never had given her extraordinary powers much thought before; the only time must have been the time when they had been sealed away. In retro perspective, she found it strange how easily she had adapted to them, no question from her side whatsoever. The power flowing through her body filled her with warmth and made her hands start to glow ever so slightly, it sang to her like a heavenly voice and Kagome imagined the lock's construction in her mind, using her imagination to show her powers how the device could be opened.

Suddenly her eyes flared open and she smiled mischievous;

"Open sesame!"

And suddenly….." _Click"_ …., the lock opened.

"Hehe. Works like magic," Kagome grinned and pushed the door open. "If everything fails and I flunk in school, I might have a career as a burglar instead!"

* * *

 **This chapter became a little shorter than my usual ones it seems, but I wanted to have a scene were Kagome had to use her powers to do something unusual. After all, even though she is untrianed, her mind doesn't have the restrictions that comes from regular training with fixed rules so she might be more open to new and unusual things. Besides, she also has the adventage of having a far bigger imagination than people living in the feudal era^^ Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Just like the boss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.**

* * *

 **Just like the boss.**

Inu Yasha was staring helpless at the annoying woman, the unavoidable interrogation was mere seconds away when the door suddenly opened and he turned around, "Back already Kagome, or did you forget something?" Inu Yasha asked grumpy. But it wasn't Kagome who entered, instead it was three young men. They were similar dressed in what he understood was formal clothing, dress and tie like the rest of the human males in this building, although Inu Yasha noted some differences. All three of them had their shirts outside their pants and they seemed a bit shaggier then most people wearing those suits did, and not to mention the smell of alcohol which made his sensitive nose wrinkle.

Eri stared nervous at the three newcomers while Inu Yasha gave them a nasty glare. The boys, probably late teenagers or something, In Yasha wasn't sure since people from the future looked much younger for their age than people from the past, stared back at them before they sat down on three chairs on the other side of the room. One of them had also brought a bag that he put between his legs. None of them said anything but their focus alternated between staring at him and Eri.

"Perhaps it is best we sit down and wait as well," Eri whispered and pulled on his fire red haori.

Inu Yasha didn't say anything but did as she said and found two chairs strategically placed at the opposite end of the room, from where he could keep an eye on them.

Not long after this, other people walked into the room and sat down to wait until Inu Yasha counted twelve persons in the room, themselves included. "Eri?" Inu Yasha asked silently, "Why are all these people here, I thought it was only you who was coming."

Eri tilted her head and whispered back, "It turned out that I wasn't the only one those three had assaulted. When the police got them, it became clear that they had a long story of attacking people whom they either robbed or did worse thing with…I was the lucky one to escape more or less unharmed."

"So everyone here is going to witness against them?"

"Yes, I believe so. There will come someone in and take us to the witness box in another room, one at a time. And then we have to tell what happened and a jury and a judge will decide if they are guilty or not and how hard their punishment will be."

Inu Yasha didn't comment on that one. Some of what she said actually made sense to him, nobles did something similar in his era, but commoners could hardly be expected to stand as witnesses there, and the question of guilt depended more than often on the persons rank and social status tan the actual crime.

Time dragged on, but finally a knocking at the door was heard and a man peeked inside, calling a name. A nervous looking man who sat close to a corner, licked his lips, looked around and got up on his feet before he went together with the man.

"Ahem" Inu Yasha said quietly, "Why are all the witnesses gathered in the same room? You know that if they talked together, they could easily mess up or even agree on what they are going to say in the court?"

"You are right," Eri said after thinking or a little while. "It is strange indeed, and did you notice how nervous the man was when he went out. Could it be only his nerves or do you think someone visited him too?"

"Perhaps."

The two of them sat there, watching the other people leave one by one, waiting for what seemed to be forever, especially for Inu Yasha who absolutely hated sitting still.

After waiting for hours, the last woman beside Eri, left. Leaving only him, Eri and the three boys in the room. None of them had moved since they came, but had kept staring at the two most of the time. Inu Yasha understood he was very noticeable among the people in the room with his old-fashioned red clothes, long silvery white hair and a cap on his head, but now his patient quota had run empty. "Hey, why do you keep staring at us?" Inu Yasha snapped. "Mind your own business would you."

The three boys look at each other before they nodded among themselves.

"And who are you?" One of them said and rose from his chair with an air of self-proclaimed superiority that surrounded him. "You certainly doesn't look like one who belong in a court room. Why are _you_ here?"

"Keh, I am here because I was asked to come and watch this girl."

"So, you are her babysitter? I didn't know those were allowed in here."

"Hey, he is so NOT my babysitter!" Eri said flat and slammed her hands on her lap. "What about yourself, why hasn't anyone of you been called on yet, are you even supposed to be here?"

The other two smirked and rose to the signal from the one of them that was already standing.

"Look here miss. A friend of us tried to contact you, but he seems to have failed, so therefore we were asked instead…"

"I don't think I like where this is going," muttered Eri.

"Neither do we," one of them replied with a humorless grin, "So why don't we do this as simple as possible. When you talk to the judge you can say you never have seen those three guys before and nobody be bothering you again." The other two nodded.

"Keh, that sounds like a threat to me," Inu Yasha grunted with a slight smirk on his face. "And what if she say no to you, what will you do then. Pack up and leave?"

"We are inside a building, people will be here in a moment if I scream," Eri warned angrily.

Don't get your hopes too high, the walls here are soundproof to ensure the integrity of the building," the first one said, not smiling anymore but nodded towards the door. "Fix it!" he suddenly said, looking at the door behind them. The guy closest to him nodded and went straight to the door where he inserted a key and locked it. "Now we can discuss our little dilemma without interruptions," he continued darkly.

Hearing this, Inu Yasha openly smirked and stood up. "Yeah, throw away the key and you have nowhere to escape!"

"So you think you can beat us, we are three while you are alone. And unless the girl is a master in martial art, she doesn't even count," the leader snorted, hardly recognizing Eri.

"Oh, don't be so sure of yourself you puny hum…" Inu Yasha said but quickly shut his mouth. The less they knew the better this would turn out to be. Instead he walked smirking towards the guy who spoke and stared challenging into his eyes. "I dare you do anything, because you aren't getting away with this."

"So the punk think he is cool?" the man said. "Let me correct that," and then he tried to force Inu Yasha backwards by giving him a hard push on his shoulder.

Inu Yasha however didn't move an inch. The man quickly turned around and flung his body against the half demon in an attempt to force him on the floor, but Inu Yasha was unmovable. "Keh, a girl can push harder than that," he grinned. "Are you really that weak?"

The man jumped back, "Seems we got ourselves a vise guy here!" he said, positioning himself for fight. "You two take the girl while I teach this freak a thing or two. No one is allowed to make fun of me."

Inu Yasha cracked a grin, "No, I guess you are the best one to do it yourself."

"Shut it," the man said and moved fast towards him, and with great force, he planted his fist hard into Inu Yasha's stomach.

Eri who had been watching everything unfold with increasingly nervousness, let out a tiny yelp when she saw what happened, but Inu Yasha still didn't flinch, instead he put a hand to his mouth and pretended to yawn.

"Inu Yasha, please be careful," Eri said, not entirely sur what to believe about this.

"Don't worry about me, this is nothing," Inu Yasha smirked while receiving a kick to his stomach. As fast as the foot made contact, he quickly grabbed it and tossed the man aside, and then he rushed towards the other two who had set out for Eri. "Stop right there! Don't even think about harming her, or else I am going to…" he didn't get to finish before one of the other guys sent his fist right into his cheek.

"No stop this, please!" Eri shouted and jumped frightened out of the chair. "Don't fight!"

But to everyone's huge surprise, Inu Yasha didn't show any sign of hurt this time either and the guy quickly pulled his fist back, confused over Inu Yasha's lack of reaction.

The man Inu Yasha had thrown away got up on his feet and rushed towards him, ready to strike again. He hit Inu Yasha's other cheek without more results than the previous attempt. He hit Inu Yasha again and again; in his face, on his stomach and chest. The half demon on his side was unmovable, and adding to his amusement, the humans began showing sign of uneasiness. Eri who first had tried to shrink away, watched now in amazement. Kagome's mysterious boyfriend turned out to be an even bigger enigma as he took every single beat without flinching, something which in her opinion made him look very cool.

"What is it with this guy?" one of the men announced, putting words to what the others probably thought. "How can he just stand there and smile, who does he think he are?"

"Shut up!" replied the third one who so far hadn't attacked. "It is just you who are weak, or maybe you have gone soft?"

"No, it is just you who are weak," Inu Yasha said smugly and crossed his arms. Even though some of the punches hurt a little, he refused to let them see it, he had received fare worse beatings through his life, and compared to Kagome's backbreaking sit commands, this was a piece of cake. Truth to be told, this was only getting better and better since none of them had any idea of what they were up against. And to his greater amusement, all of them reeked of nervousness and a little fright.

The male who hadn't attacked him yet started to walk backwards to where they had been sitting, never taking his eyes off Inu Yasha. "Smile while you still got teeth, I got something that will wipe that smug look off your face you freak, just you wait and see…" he reached down to his bag and gripped his hand around something.

Eri's eyes widened and she yelled, "In Yasha, watch out! He's got a bat!"

"A bat?" Inu Yasha looked confused at the wooden club the man had in his hands before a memory slowly surfaced in his mind. "Isn't that the thing you usually use in that ball game?" He remembered Souta had taken him to the park once to play with him. A game that had ended rather quickly when Inu Yasha had hit the ball on his first strike, sending it skyrocketing across the field before smashing a window far away on the other side. The boy had quickly decided that the half demon was simply far too strong to play this sport safely and dragged him away before Inu Yasha had gotten the chance to try again.

"Are you planning on having a match in here, the room is way too small," Inu Yasha said, looking around.

"No, to crush your skull you smart ass," the man shouted and lunged forwards to strike him his head.

Inu Yasha followed his movements closely. The man was gripping the bat with both his hands and made a made a huge swing to give his weapon as much momentum as possible. Inu Yasha however, waited patiently until the last possible moment. Then with inhuman speed, his hand shot forwards, grabbed the bat midair and held it in an iron grip right above his head.

"What the…" the man said stupefied and tried to pull the bat lose. An impossible task. Inu Yasha held it so hard that no matter how hard he tried to wrestle the bat from him, it was in vain. The half demon grinned dangerous in wicked amusement, wide enough to let the men see his sharp fangs.

"Finished yet?" Inu Yasha smirked darkly and clenched his fist harder around the wood.

"No way!" the man said with growing terror.

Inu Yasha's eyes gleamed dangerously and he whisper, "Oh yes!" Then he clenched his hand even harder until a sickening sound echoed through the room.

…."CRACK!"….

The bat gave in for the pressure and snapped in two, leaving the man standing with half of the broken bat in his hand while the other part landed on the floor between them.

Eri gasped and the three guys stared at him in horror.

"No way, he is just like the boss!" one of them whispered terrified.

* * *

 **Then another chapter is done and I hope you liked it. It was fun writing about Inu Yasha for once, he hasn't got much screentime in my stories yet, but I had actually planned this chapter long before I actually began writing the story, even though the main focus is on Kirara. Please review and tell me what you think this time, I love your comments^^**


	10. I know what you are!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. And now, on with the story ; )**

 **I know what you are**

* * *

The door opened and Kagome and Kirara peeked into a dark corridor and she immediately knew dressing up in formal clothing had been a total waist. The air was stall and Kagome had to strangle a sneeze in disgust when she entered. "Alright Kirara, show me the way but please don't let me loose the sight of you, I don't see as well in the dark as you and Inu Yasha do."

Kirara nodded and mewed softly while Kagome closed the door, making it even darker.

"It's so dark in here, why can't people have descent lighting, we left the medieval ages for a reason!" Kagome snorted.

Kirara shot her a glare before she began leading her towards what turned out to be the staircase. The doors they passed were all closed and didn't seem to be in use, the only window in this corridor was also barricaded, letting in only enough light to make the world black and grey. From the bottom of the staircase, Kagome looked upwards and tried to listen for any sort of noise or voices that could betray the presence of others. The only thing that greeted them however, was eerie silence. Kirara began jumping up the stairs, Kagome took a last glance behind herself before she followed. Although one could hardly say Kagome was girl who afraid of the dark, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something in this building wished to be unseen.

They crept slowly upwards and Kagome froze each time the stairs creaked under her shoes. The feeling of something not quite right increased the higher up they went. Kirara took her past the second and third floor and, Kagome allowed herself a quick glance into each of them to reassure herself that nobody was there, the same went for the fourth floor but now Kirara also seemed to be on high alert. The air that had already been bad downstairs was downright foul up here, something was definitive rotten, if not decaying, but was it just the house itself or something else? At the sixth floor, Kirara stared hard into the corridor, her ears twitched intensely as she tried to listen for something. Kagome listened too, but eventually the nekomata stopped and took her up yet another floor. This time however, Kirara left the staircase and stepped into the corridor after she had been listening. She then went from door to door, pushing an ear on each of them to listen before she finally stopped at the last one and gave Kagome a sign to follow. Kagome walked over and pressed her own ear against the door.

"Somebody is weeping," she whispered. "Is it Kentaro?"

"Mew" Kirara purred softly and pushed her paw against the door.

Kagome took the cue and tried to open it, "It is locked," she whispered. "I think I will try the same trick again to open it. If it worked once, it will work twice!" She put her hands on the lock. It opened with a soft click about two seconds later.

"Hello," she said and peeked inside, "Kentaro, are you there?"

The silent weeping stopped abruptly when Kagome caught eye of the child lying on the bed. "It is me, Kagome. We met a little while ago when Kirara took for a flight over Tokyo, do you remember?"

"Kagome?" the boy said and looked up at her. "Kitty was gone when I woke up, did she leave to find you?"

"Yes, she did," Kagome smiled, walked inside and closed the door. Kirara rushed over to the bed and jumped onto Kentaro's lap while he tried to push himself to sit up. Kagome followed suit and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Kentaro," she began softly and let her hand gently sweep over his cheek. "You aren't hurt are you?"

"No," Kentaro sniffed and wiped his tears. "I am fine, but scared. I want home to mom and dad."

Kagome gave him a motherly smile and wrapped her arm around him, "Don't worry, Kirara and I will get you safe home, but how did you end up her? Did someone kidnap you?"

"I was outside, sitting in the garden. Mom and dad was inside to prepare dinner together when an ugly man suddenly stood behind me. He pulled a sack over my head and put a hand over my mouth so I almost couldn't breathe, and then he put me into a car and took me here. It was yesterday. Do mom and dad know I am gone, or are they looking for me?"

Kagome looked softly at him, "Sadly, I don't know, but I am sure they are worried and are looking everywhere right now. It was Kirara who came to warn me, and I came as fast as I could. Do you have any idea of why someone would kidnap you?"

"When I came here, I still couldn't see anything because of the sack, but the bully who took me met someone else. They were talking, but the other person who talked, spoke to me and said that I wasn't allowed to scream or say anything, and they would return me if dad did as they said."

"And what did they want your dad to do?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, they didn't say that, but he is a judge and meet a lot of important people I believe. Maybe he want something from them?"

Her eyebrows shot up when she heard this, "Your father is a judge," she said as her thought raced. "Do you happened to know about any of the cases he's got now?"

"No, I am sorry, dad never speaks about his job, he is saying it is confiba… conforb, eh comfortable."

"Confidential," Kagome corrected. "Your dad's work is confidential so he isn't allowed to speak about it, that's what he meant. Listen here Kentaro, I think I know what's going on. You see that a little while ago, a friend of mine was almost attacked by three bad guys but Kirara protected her so she got away, and not long after that they were caught. Now she is going to stand witness against them in court and I strongly suspect that those who took you also have a connection to those guys. And they want to use you to press your dad to let them free. It must be _him_ who is the judge."

"Hhmm, does that mean those who did this will get away with it?" Kentaro asked.

"Don't worry, Kirara and I will take you back to him and he will put them and those who did this to you in jail. How does that sound?"

Kentaro squirmed and hugged her. "Come, let us get out of her," Kagome whispered into his ear. She got out of the bed, lifted him up to hold him in her arms and walked to the door. She opened the door carefully, stepped into the corridor and turned around to close the door.

" _Hello_!" a silent but creepy voice said and Kagome spun around.

Suddenly, standing in the middle of the corridor stood a man. Both Kagome and Kirara had been so busy with Kentaro that they hadn't sensed him approach and linger outside the door.

The man before them was tall and clad in old-fashioned black clothes, his head was almost bald, what little hair he had left was white and under his nose sat a long, thin mustache. His skin was pale, bordering to grey, something Kagome was sure had nothing to do with the poor lighting. In fact, the only thing of any color Kagome could see on him was his thin red lips.

"Who are you?" Kagome said with a stern voice and took a cautious step backwards. The smell of decay amplified and filled her skin with goosebumps, this was no ordinary man, but she could sense he wasn't a demon either, yet he had an air of deadly elegance around him. "Or should I say; What are you?"

The grey man stood still like a statue and stared scrutinizing at her with his sharp, sticking eyes. And for a moment Kagome could swear he was going to melt together with the shadows that surrounded him.

Time stood still as they both stared at each other like this, Kagome felt herself unable to tear her eyes away from him while Kentaro held hard onto her, too afraid to say anything at all. Only Kirara made a loud hissing noise from the floor beside her. Abruptly he took a step closer to them and the floor creaked. Kagome took also a step; backwards, further into the corridor. She felt a sense of dread fall over her as he kept on smiling, unnerved by her last statemen. Instead his thin lips stretched even thinner, giving her a glimpse of two sharp and pearly white teeth. "Who are you, what are you and what do you want!" Kagome demanded sharply.

"An interesting question, most people who see me ask your first and third question, not the second. Then again, most people unfortunately doesn't stay around long enough to realize they should have asked that first… and you seem, despite your fierce attitude like a sweet an innocent girl, I like those. Perhaps I should humble myself into telling you?" he said with a slick voice.

Kirara had enough, she hissed and jumped in between Kagome and the foul creature. Nobody would harm anyone under her protection. She was about to start her transformation but before she even got time, the man lunged out at her, kicking the nekomata right into the wall. She hit it hard and fell down to the floor, hearing the priestess cry out for her in worry. Kirara didn't even got time to get herself back on her feet before yet another strong and painful kick almost left her unconscious.

"Foolish of you thinking that keeping a puny demon cat around can keep you safe. I am far more than a wild demon," he smirked coldly.

Mustering her willpower, Kirara opened her eyes again as Kagome shouted, "Stop that!" But the deathly pale man moved past them with inhuman speed, picked her up in his hand and threw her with great force back into the room they just had left. Kirara flew through the air, smashed the barricade on the window and continued outside. She mewed in agony from the impact and all sense of time and place suddenly became lost to her. All she knew was that seconds later she crashed into something new, adding more pain to her opening cuts and wounds. What happened next was lost for her.

"Noo, Kirara!" Kagome yelled as she saw her feline friend being thrown through the window and collide with the building on the other side. The sound of breaking windows from the neighboring building was soon followed by the dump crash when the wooden barricade Kirara had been thrown through, hit the ground seven stories below. "Why did you do that?" Kagome shouted angry, forgetting about her nervousness.

Making him turn his attention back to her was probably not the right thing to do because he span around, grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up from the floor, pinching his sharp nails into her skin. "So you thought you were brave coming her to rescue the little boy, how stupid. No one cross my territory and leave alive without my permission," he hissed and made a jerking motion to throw her. Kagome acted fast and at the same moment he extended his arm, she dropped Kentaro down before she herself was sent crashing through a door on the opposite wall. The wooden construction splintered in a thousand pieces and tore up her clothes, leaving her body with gashes and wounds as she brutally hit the floor. Fortunately, she had experienced a lot of beatings in the feudal era by now and had learned how to suppress many sorts of pain in order to fight and survive.

"Aaaarrghh" she gasped while white hot pain shot through her. Kagome opened her eyes and shook her head, realizing she now lay on the floor in another room. But before she could manage to get back on her feet, the mysterious man suddenly stood bended over her with his terrifying grin.

It was with a sore whisper Kagome addressed him again.

"I know what you are…"

* * *

 **Yet another chapter done and I really hope you will come back next week as well to see what happens. Please leave a review also and tell me what you think, constructive critic and comments are highly inspiring you know^^. And by the way, have anyone of you figured out what sort of creature Kagome has met?**


	11. A nasty surprise

**Hello, here is a new chapter and this time I have included a couple of familiar faces from Kirara's first visit to the future ( _Kirara's adventure_ ). I hope you don't mind it^^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha**

* * *

 **A nasty surprise**

Kagome's vision was blurred when she opened her eyes. The new room she so brutally had entered was huge, it looked more like a banquet room than a normal apartment despite the lack of any furniture. Only a few chairs stood lined up against the wall under the barricaded windows and gathered dust. The tall man had immediately followed and was practically standing over with his piercing eyes looking down at her. Outside the broken door she had smashed, coming from the corridor, she heard the sound of fast approaching footsteps.

"Oh, that hurt!" she groaned and felt a throbbing pain from the back of her head. Then she saw two men arrive, and by the look of them it probably wasn't to rescue her. One of them stopped by Kentaro and picked him up like a bag of potatoes, to loud protests from said boy.

"Hey boss, what is going on?" the other one said and stared grimly at her. "We heard fighting from upstairs, do we have visitors?"

The man now identified as their boss gave them an angry look and sneered with a voice cold as ice, "I thought you were able to take care of the little brat on your own you incompetent fools. I was sleeping when I felt another person enter this building, I woke up and what did I discover? A girl! A puny little schoolgirl who though she could walk into my territory and take something from me. Perhaps I should get rid of you and find someone else to keep guard."

Kagome wasn't able to see his face, but from the look of the others faces she could tell this was a person who ruled by fear. They looked absolutely terrified and tried to shrink as much as possible under the pale man's angry gaze.

"We did call the other men and told them to come..," one of them said meekly while the other quickly followed up, "Sure, we didn't want to bother you so we thought we should handle before you came. I am sorry that you have been disturbed."

There was an eerie silence for a moment before the man turned his head back to Kagome and a gruesome sadistic smile spread across his lips. "Good," he said calmly, talking back to them. "Then I will grant you the opportunity to let see for yourself why I am the most feared creature known to man…" He stood still like a statue and stared down at Kagome who laid on the dark floor. She was about to move when suddenly with a swift motion, his arm shot down, grabbing her by the neck and lifted her up in the air like a ragdoll. Kagome quickly grasped his outstretched hand and tried to push them away as he pressed hard on her neck to close off her air supply.

"No-no," he said teasingly. "Nothing you are trying to do will help you now little girl. It was utterly foolish of you coming in her all alone and now you are going to pay the price for it," the man teased while flashing his teeth.

Kagome didn't know if he really was going to strangle her or do something else, his grip on her was steadily getting stronger and black spots were already beginning to appear in her vision. How stupid of her not listening to Inu Yasha, she should have known this would happen, but Inu Yasha wasn't here now to help her out and neither was Kirara. Her own physical strength was no more a match against this one than compared to a demon's. What should she do?

Her throat made a choking sound, proving she was fast running out of time, Inu Yasha wasn't here and Kirara was probably lying knocked out somewhere so Kagome was left to fend for herself, and she needed to come up with something quick! Her vision was swimming dangerously as the man pulled her closer to his face when he opened his mouth to lick his thin red lips. She could see his two sharp fangs behind them and Kagome knew she had to do something now or else she would certainly die a horrific death.

"Vampire!" Kagome managed to whisper angry and locked her eyes onto his.

A tiny trace of surprise appeared on his face for a short moment before it was replaced again by an even wider grin that showed her his pointed teeth. "How curious," he grinned back. "Mortals these days wouldn't be so fast assuming they have been caught by something they don't believe in. Are you even sure of it yourself, we both know that having a pair of sharp teeth isn't out of range for ordinary humans to be born with, just very rare. And my hideous strength can easily be the result of hard training."

Kagome felt her arms and legs starting to burn from the lack of oxygen and she stopped trying to kick him in order to save what little air she had left. She had to do something now and this was her last chance, but this was not a demon, but he was not a human either... That was probably what had worried her senses when she first had entered the building. Vampire, a creature of the night, an unholy being born of the dead who sucked the blood from its victims. At least that was what she had read in books and heard in horror movies, and from her own personal experience with the demon bat.

Then a thought suddenly struck her, " _Wait a minute!_ _If vampires truly are unholy beings, maybe my powers also can…?_ " Kagome called on her powers and suddenly felt the same familiar reaction as she did when facing demons, and now the lack of air didn't prevent her from smiling, grinning back at him with the same sadistic smile he had been giving her. Contrary to what _he_ believed, Kagome was no ordinary person either!

"Oh, you would be surprised of what sort of creatures I believe in," she gurgled with her last air, "You are far from the first _creature_ I have met…" then she fumbled with her hands to grasp the hand and arm that was holding her and sent a huge bolt of her holy powers through it.

The reaction was instant.

The vampire screamed in pain and lost his grip on her, making Kagome fall onto the floor once more. She immediately began massaging her neck while gasping for air as the old ghoul cursed and clutched his arm where the flesh started to burn away. "Aaargghh! What have you done to me mortal, what did you do to my arm?" he howled in fury. The grey skin on his arm turned black where he had been touched before it started to dissolve and fall off.

The two men who had been watching from inside in the corridor seemed confused as they couldn't see the immediate cause of their boss' sudden pain, but they were obviously taken back when the feared man had to let go of her. "What is it boss, do you need help?"

The vampire span around and the men froze in horror upon the sight of his dismembering arm. "Fools!" he shouted, "kill her or else I will tear off your heads for letting her in! NOW!"

Getting threats from this man was obviously nothing they took lightly because the man who held Kentaro abruptly dropped him down in fear and immediately made a move towards them, even though fear and uncertainly shone from both men's face.

Knowing she probably wouldn't stand a chance against them on her own, Kagome quickly got up to her feet and dashed towards the vampire. The creature was acutely aware of her movements but was probably still underestimating her enough not to try to dodge her upcoming attack. Kagome was therefore able to plant a powerful hit on his stomach like she had seen Inu Yasha done to his foes so many times before, but her fist was loaded with holy powers! Her impact made him the vampire scream in utter agony, frightening the two men behind him enough to make them stop in their tracks.

"Your days of kidnapping and terrorizing others are over" Kagome yelled angry at the vampire, "and so is yours if you take any step closer!" she threatened in an attempt to frighten the two humans from attacking her. Kagome turned back to the howling vampire again, his body was bended forward in agonizing pain and he tried to stumble away on shaking legs, but Kagome was now much faster. She forced such a huge amount of her powers into her arms that they started to glow eerie pink, then she sprang forwards and laid her hand on his face. The result was immediate and far more horrible than she had thought it would be.

The vampire let out a single, loud shriek before his voice started to crumbled and the stench of burning flesh hit her nose. With his remaining arm he tried to push her away, only to pull back again the second he made contact her glowing skin as if it was white-hot metal he had touched. Kagome felt and saw how the skin on his face more or less melted and evaporated under her fingers before she pulled her hands back, but then nothing could stop his rapid decay. The flesh she had touched was vanishing, making every tendon and piece of muscles visible before they too etched away into the naked bones. The two men gasped in absolute terror as their feared boss collapsed in agony while turning into a charred, black skeleton on the floor.

Kagome jumped back in disgust as he disintegrated and stared at her hands. Rarely had she tried to purify a demon with her bare hands, the only time she could remember anything close to this was when she had tried pushing Miss Centipede away while she still had the Shikon jewel inside her body. Was purifying a vampire easier or was it just because she actually had tried to use her hands this time instead of channeling her powers through a weapon?

"Wh..what did you do?"

The terrified question from one of the thugs tore her out of her musings; she should not forget them either. Unfortunately she doubted she could harm them with her power, no matter how much she tried to defend herself with them since they only were humans. But if she played her cards right she probably had a good chance scaring them away instead.

Gathering her confidence, she spoke firmly and stared at them with the same air of superiority and disdain that higher demons usually displayed in front of humans, "What did it look like I did? I warn you, if you try as much as touch me or do anything stupid you will suffer the same fate as he!" and then she nodded to the tiny pile of ash on the floor. "Do you understand!"

Kagome took a few stes towards the broken door and both men outside in the corridor backed terrified until they stood with their backs against the wall. Kentaro had fortunately been spared the worst scare as he had been lying on the floor in an angle that had prevented him from seeing what she had done to the vampire. But he was probably acute aware that she had done something incredible scary to frighten them as much as she did.

* * *

A bit earlier, Kirara had been kicked, beaten and thrown out. Not only had her tiny form taken far more beating than she had done in a very long time, she had also lost consciousness before she even had been able to transform and fight back. After being thrown out from the building by the strange man, she had flown through the air for a moment before she went through an open window in the neighboring building. But finally the nekomata was waking up again, battered but not beaten, Kirara tried to wiggle herself out of her mess. Fortunately had soft clothing dampened her landing and saved her from further pain, but she had also been buried deep inside the fabric and could hardly figure out which way was up or down. While trying to orientate herself, she noticed muffled voices speaking on the outside, and before Kirara knew it, a hand suddenly took hold on her neck and started pulling her up.

Kirara was raging, whoever of the thugs that though he could kick a cat and get away with it was going to feel sorry for it for the rest of his life, what little that remained of it anyway! She had almost been pulled free from the stuff when she transformed…

* * *

"Why do I always have to remind you to keep shut you babbling baboon and watch where you are going?" Hideki hissed in a low voice to Kuniaki as they both crotched down in front of the safe. "If someone should see or hear us now they would no doubt raise the alarm and then we will be screwed. Now give me the stuff and put that thing back."

Hideki and Kuniaki had planned this little break in, in detail. Rumors said that the hotel manager didn't trust banks and kept a large amount of cash in a secret safe. Of course, most people brushed it away as just rumors, but Hideki had his sources and knew better.

Kuniaki grunted and carefully pushed the huge China vase up to standing position again beside the other fragile pieces of art. "I didn't do it," he hissed back. "It was the towel wagon that suddenly moved, I didn't touch it," he replied and pushed the wagon away from the vase. "Leaving a huge breakable thing standing on the floor is asking for trouble anyway."

"I find it more troubling that you can't see a one meter tall and a half meter wide pot standing on the middle of the floor right in front of you!" Hideki commented and turned his attention back to the safe, "Now if you just can keep quiet and give me the stethoscope."

"Yes, yes," Kuniaki mumbled and walked over to the towel wagon from the hotel, it was truly a brilliant plan hiding their equipment inside it and disguise themselves as bellboys. Walking around dressed up in the hotel uniform with a wagon filled with towels, nobody suspect it contained everything they needed to open a safe. Looking back at his partner in crime, he put his hand inside it to pull out their tool kit and grinned for himself, the people here would be in for a nasty surprise…

* * *

 **I have been looking for an opportunity to give the unlucky small-time criminal duo from my previous story, yet another scare^^**  
 **They are somewhat a contrast to what is happening with Kagome I believe, or what do you guys think? Review and tell me.**


	12. I summon demons

**A new chapter is out and the end is drawing near... but for whom^^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha**

* * *

 **I summon demons!**

Kirara felt a hand push down from above, grip around her tiny body and yanked her up again. Filled with fury, rage and an overwhelming desire for revenge, Kirara transformed with a thundering roar in a burst of hellish flames. What happened next, she almost missed because it happened with such an astonishing speed, even for her demonic senses.

Whoever had pulled her up, let out an ear deafening scream and lost his grip on her the moment she started to grow and burn. Two frightened figures jumped high into the air, turned around before their feet reached the floor and ran towards a door. One of them ran right through a huge vase that was in his way, smashing it to thousand pieces without losing speed. The other one accidently bumped into a shelf with glassware and sent it and everything on top of it to the floor with a loud crash.

Kirara stood still for a short moment, watching how two men tore the door open and ran screaming through it simultaneously. As soon as they left, Kirara understood something was wrong and looked around, this was obviously not the place where she had been thrown off from! But who were the two frightened males who left in such a hurry? Kirara sniffed the air; yes, it was no doubt about it! The scent was a familiar one. It was the two thieves from her last visit in this world, an entertaining duo but non one she thought should be worried about. Kagome and the child were in trouble and she wasn't there to help, what a protector she had turned out to be. The worst of it all however, was that she now understood that the creepy man who had kicked her, couldn't be a human. Inu Yasha was going to skin her alive if something happened to his girl. Abruptly, an infernal noise thundered through the room, it was high pitched, ear deafening and sounded like a demon on its death throes. And as if that wasn't enough, she also started hearing voices from several people shouting and yelling from outside. This was certainly not the place for her to be and hearing the footsteps coming closer, Kirara jumped over to a window and looked outside, just in time to see Hideki and Kuniaki storming outside at a tremendous speed. Kirara jumped up to stand on her hind legs and pushed her front paws against the window, making the whole thing fall out of the frames and down to the street below. She took a few step back before she bounced forwards, soaring through the window and high up into the sky to get Inu yasha. He would surely be able to help.

* * *

"Now, give me the boy and maybe I will let you go!" Kagome threatened with a firm voice that spoke of authority, making the two men even more frightened. Being sure she could handle the situation from here, Kagome was about to take a step closer to them when the sound of a door slamming echoed through both the corridor and the stairway, almost making _her_ jump. What could it be, was it…? Then she suddenly remembered that one of the guys said they had called on the rest of the gang. _This_ wasn't good. Unless there actually were vampires or demons among them, she would have a hard time bluffing her way out if it this time. Suppressing the pain from her wounds, Kagome gave the tiny pile of ash on the floor a quick look; there was no way they was going to believe _that_ was all which was left of their former boss, no matter what the other two was willing to claim.

"Give him to me now!" Kagome ordered, tramped hard on the floor, "And tell your comrades to leave us less you want to end up as a pile of ash yourself!"

The man closest to Kentaro turned aside shakenly and lifted the boy up while the other man stared nervous between Kagome and the stairway. The sound of people tramping up the squeaking stairs made Kagome nervousness grow worse, but she had to firmly keep up the confident façade in front of them. "Good, now tell them to leave!"

The big man looked frightened at her and tried to formulate his words but Kagome understood that he wanted to prolong it until the rest of the men arrived, if nothing else then possible to hide among crowd. This wasn't what Kagome wanted. "NOW!" she repeated but it was too late. The men turned to look down the corridor and she knew the rest of their gang finally had arrived, she only prayed that it wasn't too many of them.

It was with great regret she understood her prayers were unheard when more than a dozen intimidating men ran up to the two who terrified thugs. The group quickly surrounded them and started to ask questions while not a few looked threatening back at her, probably correctly assuming that she was the cause behind this ruckus.

"What's going on here?" a male voice suddenly said. From her position in the wracked doorway could Kagome see a stern man in a long black leather coat walking towards them with an angry look on his face. _"Oh crap!_ " Kagome tough and took a step backwards into the room she had come from. He was a human, that was for sure, just like the gang behind him she realized. " _This doesn't look good_."

The newcomer walked closer and didn't stop before he was standing between Kagome and the two men, staring at both parties. By his looks, his age seemed indeterminable and sported a strict, superior looking face, his head was shaven bald and a heavy, black leather coat reached down to his legs. On his face he had neither beard nor mustache such that his head looked long and narrow, and together with the coat it made Kagome think of a rebellious teen or an underground extremist. The latter probably wouldn't be far off.

At first, he stared venomous at the two men holding the boy, then he turned to Kagome and gave her a hard and scrutinizing gaze. "Are you the cause of trouble?" he demanded.

"There will be no trouble if you let me have the boy and leave!" Kagome replied firmly, not wanting to let a skinhead scare her after countless meetings with real demons… and quite recently, a vampire.

The man loomed tall and took a step closer to her, making Kagome unconscious take a step back and realized that while she had his complete attention, the other gang members didn't say a word.

"The one who's getting into trouble her is you young lady! You and that kid over there thanks to you," the man sneered. "Why are you here, I haven't heard anyone need a female around here. Who are you, what's your name and where do you come from? Did anybody tell you to come?" he asked while casting a look over his shoulder to see if anyone had a guilty face.

"Nobody invited me!" Kagome answered, "I am here to get Kentaro and that's it. He is going back to his parents where he belong or else you are going to regret it! And who I am is not of your concern." She kept her speech short and clear, not wanting to give away anymore then absolutely necessary.

The man did obviously not feel threatened and started to walk towards Kagome, and for each step he took, she took another step back until she was standing in the middle of the room. "I don't think so, you are a trespasser and will so be dealt with as one. You have been fortunate so far since the boss hasn't come to take care of you himself yet, I might be called… merciful in my dealings with others, but I guarantee you that my boss isn't so consider yourself lucky." Most of the other men where now following them into the room and lined up behind him along the wall. This however seemed to have brought his attention back to his thugs because he unexpectedly turned his head and looked sharply at the two frightened guys who still lingered on the other side of the broken door. "And speaking about the devil, where is the boss, it isn't like him to let a break in like this pass him. I swear that if you two has done anything stupid that has forced him to leave this building, I will give _you_ to him!"

The two men, one of them was still holding Kentaro, gave each other a frightened look and made a feeble try to say something, without succeeding. Something that made the bald man even angrier;

"Answer!" he demanded with a fierce voice and showed them his fists. "I was in a middle of an important _affair_ when I was told there was trouble here, if you have wasted my time just because little brat that broke in and you couldn't handle it, then you are in deep trouble!"

The man holding Kentaro who also had turned unhealthy pale by this point, eventually mustered what little courage he had left and pointed with a shaking hand to the pile of ash lying in the door frame.

"What is that supposed to mean, I asked for the whereabouts of the boss, not where you decided to empty your ash-trash! Now, give me a real answer!" he thundered, not being one with much patience.

"Th.. that is... him!" the answer came meekly, "Or what's left of him after the girl touched his face."

"Do not think for a moment that I am stupid. I won't listen to fairytales. Where is he?"

"B..but..tt I swear she.." the other man tried when a furious sneer stretched across the skinhead's face, frightening everybody in the room including Kagome herself. She then watched as he raised his arm slowly, pointing it accusingly towards them, "I will deal with you later… _personally,_ " then he turned back to Kagome with the same disgusted look upon his face. "I am surrounded by fools! Little girl, my patience has run out. If you can't tell me what really happened here and how you got inside, I will make your end a painful one."

Kagome swallowed and was beginning to feel not so little nervous again, since this one wasn't a demon there was no way she could use her powers on him like she did on the vampire, and of course he did not believe he had been told the truth either, who would that? Maybe if she had grabbed Kentaro and tried to flee the building a few moments earlier, she could have escaped, but that was impossible now because she would have to pass at least a dozen of his men before even getting out of the room and then it was the question of wrestling the child out of his kidnapper's hands.

* * *

Kirara found Inu Yasha quite easy, spotting him on the busy street with his red colors wasn't difficult, the only question nagging her was _what_ he was doing out there and not inside the court building, guarding Kagome's friend. That question however would have to wait for later. She observed him from the sky until he wandered into an almost empty street before she dived down and scooped him up, frightening only a handful of humans who happened to watch it before returning to the sky.

"Hey, give me a warning, will yea?" Inu Yasha grunted, clinging to her body while she kept a steep angle upwards.

"Roar!" Kirara growled.

"Where is Kagome?" The half demon said, quickly realizing he was alone on Kirara. "She is in trouble, isn't she?" Inu Yasha concluded displeased. "I knew it, she can never stay out of trouble. Take me to her now!"

For the nekomata, that was an unnecessary order, she was already on her way.

In fast flight, it took them only a few minutes before Kirara recognized the run down building from above and started her descent. They landed in front of the rundown building and Inu Yasha jumped off, staring at it.

"Is Kagome inside?" Inu Yasha asked. Kirara gave him a positive nod and a low growl. "Keh, she should know better than entering an unknown place without me… she shouldn't be allowed to go anywhere without me." Suddenly a female scream echoed from inside the building and made Inu Yasha spin on his heel and made a dash for it. Kirara roared to attract the demon's attention, but Inu Yasha wouldn't listen and catapulted towards the closed main entrance of the building… which of course was the wrong entrance.

Inu Yasha bolted through the door, smashing it to pieces, "Kagome, where are you?" he yelled and looked franticly around but didn't get any reply. Not seeing anything inside the seedy room either, he stood still for a split second to let his ears pick up the sounds instead. They twitched and noticed voices coming from above. "Kagome, are you up there? Inu Yasha shouted and with a blur he found the staircase and flew upstairs until he couldn't get any further up.

"What? Where?" he said and looked into a deserted corridor that obviously hadn't been used for some time and he couldn't smell Kagome's scent anywhere either. This couldn't be right.

A " _thump_ " and a " _dunk_ " sounded from a room further inside.

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha yelled and ran towards the sound, forcing open a door to his right and entered a room that was almost pitch dark. "Where are you?"

But the room was just as empty as the corridor. Another _thump_ led his attention to the ceiling. "It has to be another floor above, but how do I get up?" He growled and span his head so fast, looking for one that his long hair danced in the dark. The next sound made him almost panic. "Hold out Kagome, I am coming!" the half demon shouted, crotched down and such made a powerful jump towards the ceiling that made the floor beneath him creak.

* * *

Kagome rubbed her red glowing cheek with a gentle hand, the man had actually slapped her. Not only once, but twice! She refused however to let him have the satisfaction over seeing her cry over it, she was certainly NOT a little girl! Her hand left the cheek and stared back at him, _hard_. "How dare you!" she seethed. She felt so furious and so angry over being hit that she almost missed the familiar feeling of a demonic presence nearby. "Why does everybody believe it was okay to hit people?" Kagome took a deep breath to collect herself before her anger got the best of her and did something stupid.

The man looked far from intimated by her growing anger and continued staring at her with his superior and sadistic smile, "So you still refuse to talk? Then I suggest we play a game, I will give you a couple of questions, and for each time you fail to give me a satisfying answer I will let one of my men break a bone in the child's body, then we shall see if that is enough to loosen your tongue."

To a certain warm place with her anger control, Kagome clenched her fists and rose up to her toes and spoke to him with a low voice, filled with calm, controlled fury. "I don't know who you think you are, threatening people to keep silent in court, kidnapping defenseless children and telling me you are willing to break their bones, but I will not allow you or anyone else to escape with this. I have been beaten, kidnapped, fought in wars and have been attempted being dissolved in acid. I have also seen people being killed, abused, maimed and torn to pieces by monsters of your worst nightmare; no human will ever scare me to obedience!"

The man gave her a snort of pure disbelief.

"I tell you the truth!" Kagome raged and stared hard into his narrow eyes, "I fight demons and monsters every day, I am a priestess with powers you can't even imagine, I travel through time and space, and I dissolved your vampire boss with my own hands to the pile of ash you saw. And I swear, if you not you do as _I_ say, I will summon a demon that will drag you to the deepest pits of hell!"

The people around them started mumbling and whispering to each other, some even laughed, but their leader was unfazed, "Alright, have it your way bitch, now I am going to…."

 **CRUNCH!**

The sound of wood being crushed made the room go completely silent. All chatter died instantly as people began looking for the source of the sound, until one by one, they found it. Kagome whose eyes had been locked on the black clad guy, quickly scanned the room as well but was unable to find the source of the sound. The only thing telling her that something was terrible amiss, was the utter silence and the fourteen pair of eyes that where fixed on her and the scoundrel, or rather something that was beneath them. Kagome tore her gaze away from the surroundings and turned back to the villain in front of her, only to be met by a ghostly pale face of frozen denial in heart wrenching panic. His eyes wasn't looking at her anymore, instead they looked downwards. Kagome followed his gaze down to the floor; two clawed and blood dripping hands stuck up from the cracked wood, holding the man's legs in an iron grip….

* * *

 **This chapter turned out to be much longer than I originally meant for it to be, but after finishing it the first time, I went back and added more details.  
** **I hope you will turn on next week as well. And as usual, please review and tell me what you think.**


	13. My special friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.**

 **13 My special friend.**

It was deathly silent. Only the wind, whispering through the old building's numerous holes and cracks could be heard while everybody's eyes were glued at the pair of demonic hands that kept the stiff legs bolted to the floor.

Time itself had almost seemed to come to a stop when a sickening groan and a loud crack spread across the floor. Kagome saw a huge crack spread out underneath the man's shoes before a loud _**bang**_ was heard; and the floor gave in.

The man before her sunk through the hole so fast that he was gone in less than a fraction of a second, leaving Kagome standing alone in front of a dark, gaping hole in the middle of the room.

An agonizing crash swiftly followed from the floor below before everything turned silent again. Kagome felt dozens of eyes staring in horrified disbelief from the hole and up to herself, a person who without a doubt just had summoned a demon. She raised her face slowly up from the dark pit and looked back at the remaining people. The effect was instantaneous. As soon as she laid her eyes on them, the spell was broken and then the race for the exit was on.

People closest to the door lunged for it, some were pushed aside, others pulled backwards and a few were run over as they scrambled to get out as fast as possible through the narrow opening. They hit and kicked each other in order to evacuate the room as fast as possible from the dangerous company they found themselves in, and by doing such, slowing their exit more than necessary.

* * *

Kirara who had been hovering in the air right outside the building, heard the panicking voices coming from the inside, it was the infernal sound of people screaming, tramping and fleeing for their life. Unfortunately for her, most of the windows were barricaded so she couldn't see if Kagome or Inu Yasha was in some sort of trouble, she decided therefor quickly to interfere just in case.

She aimed for a window and slammed through the protective paneling, sending wood and glass everywhere and roared.

This action however, amusing at it was, proved unnecessary. What she saw was Kagome standing in the middle of a room, apparently unharmed with half a dozen human males trying to run away as fast as they could. The men furthest back in the line jumped in fright because of her less than discrete entrance and began shouting shouted demands and pleads to those in front of them to move faster. A few others began begging Kagome to have mercy on them. Not wanting to be left out from the fun, Kirara bared her enormous teeth in wicked amusement while wondering what the priestess had done to frighten them this much. But where in the world was her bellowed half demon? He was obviously wasn't in the room protecting her!

Kirara moved closer with predatory steps and saw the last humans escaping through a destroyed door before tilting her head, looking questioning at Kagome.

"Kirara can you please get Kentaro and see if he is alright? I think I saw somebody toss him aside in the corridor before they fled." Kagome asked simultaneously as she crouched down in front of the hole, staring into it, "Inu Yasha? Are you okay?"

Understanding that the half demon couldn't be far off, the nekomata jogged to the door and squeezed herself through it in order to get to the other side. Kentaro laid on the floor a couple of meters up the corridor with his arms and legs spread out but looked fortunately otherwise unharmed. Kirara hurried over to his side and nudged him with her big, soft nose, tilting the tiny body sideways in the process. The little kid opened his watering eyes, looked at her, and managed to wiggle his arms up to her face, clutching Kirara and started sobbing softly. Kirara gave him a deep and soft purr while letting him bury his face into her soft fur.

"Kitty, I was so afraid. Thank you for coming back and rescue me," the little boy sobbed, "He told he would break my bones if the girl didn't do as he said."

Kirara didn't know what had happened back there, but it was clearly he had gotten a big scare. She licked his head tender before finding a loose part of his clothes and lifted him gently up from the floor as if he was just a kitten. The boy squirmed a little at this perhaps unexpected action, but didn't resist so she decided to carry him that way back to Kagome.

With Kentaro in her mouth she pressed herself through the wrecked doorframe and saw Kagome on her head into the hole.

"Yes, yes, I am fine," came Inu Yasha's voice. "What about you Kagome, I heard you scream, did they harm you?"

"Nothing to worry about, just a slap on my cheek, that's all. But the guy you dragged down, how is he?"

"He is breathing, but I don't think he is conscious and there is little blood."

"Good, then we let him stay like that. He doesn't deserve to wake up before the police get him."

"Police? Who is that?" Inu Yasha's voice sounded confused.

Kirara walked up to her as Kagome pulled her head up from the hole again. The priestess turned around to see her standing with Kentaro hanging by his cloth from her jaws and she gave both of them a warm smile before addressing the hole.

"Inu Yasha, there is someone up here I want you to meet, so if you could…"

"Just step away and I will make a jump!"

Kagome hurried over to the two of them and sat excited down on their side. "Kentaro, there is a very good friend of mine I want you to meet. And don't worry, he isn't dangerous, hi is all bark and no bite!"

Kirara snorted while Kentaro looked wide-eyed at Kagome, drying his eyes. "You got more friends?"

"Of course I got!" Kagome beamed.

"Here I come!" It sounded from the hole, a red flash followed and Inu Yasha came jumping out, landing elegant on the floor beside them to the child's great astonishment. His silvery white hair, fire red clothes and the two adorable dog-ears on top of his head, obviously made an impression on Kentaro, momentarily letting him forget his fear.

Kagome however saw the blood on his arms, "Are you hurt?" she asked worried and touched them.

"Keh. It's nothing, just a scratch. I tried jumping through the ceiling but I didn't jump hard enough and only got my hands through."

"Maybe it was for the best, the impression you made on the people here was priceless, you should have seen their faces!" Kagome chuckled with glee before suddenly remembering their young company;

"Kentaro, this is Inu Yasha," Kagome said, "He is my special friend," introducing her beloved dog demon.

Inu Yasha recognized the child from the time he had kept an eye on Kagome in his garden, they hadn't met back then but if he remembered correctly, the young child was unable to stand or walk on his own. He might not be one used to kids, but he sure knew enough not to frighten them unnecessary, therefore he crouched down beside Kagome and smiled.

"Hi kid, nice to meet you."

"Ohhh, you look cool!" Kentaro said immediately, having never seen a person like him before.

"Yes he is," Kagome heartily agreed, "But just like kitty, I want to ask you to never tell about him to anyone. He is our little secret and adults mustn't know about him."

"Why not?"

"The same reason as last time, adult people doesn't believe in magic, if we tried to tell about him or Kirara, they wouldn't believe us."

"But can't they see them?"

Inu Yasha was about to say something but Kagome interrupted him before he could formulate his answer.

I am afraid it isn't that easy…." She stood up again, "Besides, I think your parents miss you tremendously, perhaps we should get you back now. We should…"

A howling sound that grew louder and louder suddenly interrupted her speech.

"What in the world is that noise?" Inu Yasha asked while Kirara bended her sensitive ears backwards in displeasure.

"I think it is the police sirens" Kagome said and went over to the window Kirara had broken in through and looked out. Inu Yasha and Kirara with Kentaro followed right behind.

And right she was, a couple of police cars came up and parked, not in front of their building but in front of the hotel next to them. "Oh my, what do you think have happened there?" Kagome asked, not knowing about Kirara's short meeting with the two unlucky thieves. The police men had barely stepped outside their cars when the gang of fleeing thugs came bursting out from the building under them. Kagome stared in wonder how they ran straight towards the policemen, waving with their hands and while babbling wildly. She wasn't sure what they were saying, Inu Yasha and Kirara could no doubt, but the way the men stopped to beg in front of the few officers or voluntarily jumped into the police cars, told her what she needed to know. And when one of them waved his hand franticly towards the broken window, Kagome stepped back.

"I think we have seen enough guys, perhaps it is time we leave. Preferably unseen." She lifted the excited kid up on Kirara's back and walked to the door.

Following close behind, Inu Yasha asked "Where we you going?"

"To the roof. The stairs in the hallway continue up so I assume they eventually lead up to the top floor or the attic, I hope we can get to the other side of the building and let Kirara fly us out from there. That way they won't see us."

They walked up two floors and found a large window facing the opposite direction. Inu Yasha easily removed the barricade… with the rest of the window, leaving an opening that was big enough for Kirara to squeeze herself through. She hovered in the air on the outside with Inu Yasha mounting her first before Kagome followed with Kentaro in her arms.

"Alright, now we got to get back to the courthouse and help Eri," Kagome said smilingly. Kirara replied with a low rumble as a warning before she set for the sky. "I just hope we aren't too late."

* * *

 **I hope you haven't forgotten poor Eri yet, she is still out there facing a completely different challenge.**

 **And as usual, all reviews are more than welcome^^**


	14. The trial

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.**

 **The trial**

* * *

Eri felt so nervous that she was on the verge on being sick.

Not long after Inu Yasha so abruptly had left her alone, she had finally been asked to come and stand as witness. As the man led the way out from the room, Eri had been looking discretely over to the walk-in closet that had become eerie quiet. Among _other_ things Kagome's so called ill-tempered and two-timing boyfriend had done before he vanished, was to throw the three guys inside it, tear out the doorknob on both sides before locking the door shut, effectively preventing them from getting out.

The court itself had been a nightmare, she had practiced time over and over again to make her statement sound as truthful and reliable as possible, but she still managed to stumble on her words and stutter not a few times. And if that wasn't bad enough, her three, would be assaulters, had also been sitting there, giving her evil glares during the entire session. That both her family and the Higurashi's, Kagome excluded, had been there for moral support made it a little easier, but not nearly enough. Before entering, she overheard two men from the jury whisper to each other that the people witnessing before her, _couldn't remember properly_ , or had denied having even met the three altogether and now they were wondered what the last one would say.

With her nerves almost crawling out of her skin, Eri began her explanation being so close to the truth as she could get. An unusual large dog replaced the saber-toothed cat as she told her story while the thugs gave her a strangely surprised look upon hearing this, the judge however didn't really seemed convinced even though the jury had been sympathic towards her. Strangely enough, the judge hadn't expected her to identify the three men and stand her ground, she had therefore been sent out again while the court took a break before the outcome was decided. This was the reason why Eri for the moment was sent back to the waiting room again, waiting to be called to witness one last time before the final verdict was being said.

Walking in circles with hands on her back, Eri occasionally took herself looking at the disturbingly silent walk-in closet when the door beside it opened and Kagome waltzed in. "Kagome!" Eri cried, "Where have you been, Inu Yasha is…"

"Could you please wait a minute Eri and hold Kentaro for me?"

Surprised by this, Eri was about to ask what she meant when her friend turned around, revealing a little boy she was carrying on her back, he was probably not older than five, and on his shoulder sat the tiny cat creature and wagged with her two tails.

"Of course," she replied a little confused but lifted him off her back nevertheless.

"He can't stand on his own so please don't set him down." Kagome said and walked straight to the window and opened it.

Eri stared bewildered from Kagome to the child in her arms, "Hello, my eh… name is Eri, who are you?" she asked politely while discrete keeping an eye on Kagome.

"Kentaro!" the little boy answered. "Kitty, big girl and her boyfriend…"

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"…came and rescued me."

"What?" Eri stared at her friend who was leaning on the window sill, feeling a bit left out but also immensely curious about what exactly had happened when Inu Yasha suddenly jumped in through the window.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on here?" Eri said, staring at them "Where have you been Kagome, and Inu Yasha? What in the world has happened that I don't know?"

Kagome closed the window while answering her in the process. "I am afraid you aren't the only one the scoundrels have tried to blackmail. I strongly suspect that Kentaro here is the son of the judge in this case, and the bandits wanted to use him to press his father to judge in their favor."

"What!"

"What is your father's name by the way?" Kagome said, realized she never had asked the boy about his family name.

"Toyotomi Hideyori" was his answer and Kagome looked at Eri who nodded confirmative.

"That's the name of the judge."

"Hey, open up! Let us out of here!" a voice suddenly broke in from the closet. Inu Yasha grunted and tilted his head nonchalant to look at the door. "Shut up, you guys are going nowhere."

Kagome saw his stare and suddenly eyed the broken doorknob, "What happened?"

"Keh, just some stupid hum… eh guys who wanted to "speak" with your friend while you were gone. I didn't knew what I should do with them so I stored them away for later."

"Ehh, do you mean you put them in there?"

"Keh, they were making a fuzz out of it and tried to hit me with a club so I locked them away to make sure they didn't harm anyone, and then Kirara came and wanted me to come with her. She was making some terrible noise and I…"

Whatever Inu Yasha was going to say next was interrupted when there was a knock on the door and a friendly looking, middle-aged woman with glasses peeked inside. "The court will start again in five minutes, please come back and… confirm your statements…" The woman looked surprised the three newcomers. "Sorry but people aren't allowed to speak with witnesses during trials."

"But this is important!" Kagome said and stepped forwards but continued before the confused woman could interrupt. "The people on trial have tried to blackmail the court's outcome by kidnapping the main judge's child. This is Kentaro Hideyori, his son," she said and pointed at the child in Eri's arms. "We have just rescued him, please tell his father that his son is safe and doesn't have to fear for him."

"What!?" the woman said in disbelief.

"It is true, we even got three of them trapped in the closet beside you," Kagome continued and pointed towards walk-in closet with the broken doorknob. "They can confirm it!"

Everybody looked at the closet that had fallen silent during the conversation, but having none of that, Inu Yasha gave the door a powerful knock that surprised the men on the other side enough to jump and reveal their presence. "Did you hear that! You better speak the truth or else you will be sorry!" Inu Yasha growled.

The woman stared wide-eyed at them and stuttered, "I… I think I will get the guards. Nobody leave the room until they come, okay?" then she turned around and left them in a hurry, but not before Kagome rushed to the door "And don't forget to tell the judge! Kentaro miss his father!"

It didn't take long before the door opened again and a tall, serious looking man entered followed by a couple of security guards. Kagome felt herself growing nervous, knowing that she somehow had to give them a plausible explanation for not only what had happened but also who Inu Yasha was in front of the authorities and she prayed that neither Inu Yasha nor Kentaro said something to give them away. And that nobody tried to take the cap off Inu Yasha's head!

"Daddy!" Kentaro smiled and twisted his tiny body in Eri's arms to reach out his father who seemed to look both surprised and immensely relieved by the sight of his child.

"Kentaro! Are you alright, you aren't hurt are you?" he gasped, rushed past Kagome and got down on his knees in front of Eri. Recognizing the face of a hurt and worried father, Eri gave him his child back.

Father and son gave each other a long and lovingly hug, "Don't worry, I am fine dad," Kentaro whispered happy.

"Thank goodness. What happened… and who are you?" the judge said after a silent moment and looked inquiring at Kagome and Inu Yasha

"My name is Kagome… and this is Inu Yasha," Kagome began cautiously. "We are friends of Eri and came here to see that the men who tried to harm her…, were being brought to justice."

The judge, Toyotomi, rose back to his feet again with Kentaro securely in his arms, "I see. But how did you know he was kidnaped, neither my wife nor I told anyone about it. We dare not because they said that if we were to tell, we would never see Kentaro again. And believe me, I have met men like those before and know that their threats aren't idle."

"It was kitty who found me!" Kentaro interrupted brightly, "She told big girl where I was and then…"

"Hey, hey, please wait," Kagome interrupted nervously and smiled while her mind raced to come up an excuse. Having the kid tell his version of the story… which mostly likely would be the truth, could turn out troublesome, so instead she needed to find a way to direct the conversation onto another path.

"Remember that we got three guys trapped in the closet! I am sure the authorities would love to have a chat with them," she said and everybody including the three security guards looked at the closet. "Inu Yasha, perhaps you would be so kind and open the door so the guards can take care of them?"

Inu Yasha grunted, turned to the door and stared uncertain at it for a moment, "How do you open this thing when the handle is broken anyway? Hey, can't you three idiots kick the door out from the inside?" the half demon grumbled to the door. The response was colorful yet negative.

"Keh, I guess you dumbass aren't good for anything," he replied, spread his arms and was about to show his fist through the door when Kagome interrupted.

"Wait, take it easy Inu Yasha, be careful or else… eh you might risk hurting yourself!" He turned around to give Kagome a disbelieving look but was met with an intense stare from the priestess that reviled the true meaning behind her words. Almost expecting to hear a sit, Kagome continued instead with an overly caring voice, "The door is thick you know and we don't need anyone running for a doctor to treat your hands."

"Alright, alright, I get what you mean," he answered and forced instead his fingers inside the narrow crack between the door and the doorframe and used his strength to pull the entire thing off. The audience stared wide eyes as the door was torn off with a sickening crack as lock and hinges broke. Seeing their chance for an escape, the three men dashed outside in an attempt to flee but was quickly caught by the guards and Inu yasha who threw the door in front of them.

Caught, the men looked torn between trying to keep shut or come up with a probably unhealthy insult to the silver-haired man. Fortunately for all of them however, nothing was said and the guards escorted them out from the room.

A nervous silence then followed where everybody was looking at each other, and Inu Yasha in particular, until Toyotomi decided to speak, "I really don't know what to say, but thank you. I feel so horrible."

"What do you mean?" Eri asked.

"I… you see…" Toyotomi began, sounding shameful. "I may not have been completely fair in the courtroom. The people witnessing before you have either been in denial or given false statements that I never should have accepted as truth. I knew they were lying but since I feared for my son's life, I couldn't gainsay them… or declare the men guilty…. Nor would I have accepted your story, even though I know you were the only one who dared to speak the truth in there…"

A short silence followed again as Toyotomi looked at the floor.

"But everything is alright now!" Kagome said, sounding hopefully. "You can go back in there and sentence all three of them to jail."

"I am afraid it isn't so easy miss," he said slowly, Kagome kept her mask but felt dread spread through her. "The entire court has to begin over again and every witnesses have to make their statement anew because of this revelation. We also need to take in the three guys you caught in the closet as well, and not to mention having you and your incredible strong friend, Inu Yasha, that was your name, right? Tell where and how you found my son. As for myself, I will not be able to judge this time since I also will be a part of this new process."

Kirara tilted her head and stared with worry as Kagome turned disturbingly pale.

"Are you sure that is necessary?" stuttered the priestess. " I…eh, I mean. Inu Yasha here is going to leave later today…. Very soon in fact!"

"I am what!?"

"He has to reach an airplane back to America; he got school there so I am afraid he won't be available anytime soon!"

"But he has to, he has become one of the key witnesses, and so are you. Won't you see the men judged for what they have done?"

"Of course I want!" Kagome hurried to say before a confused half demon could ask what America or an airplane was. "Can't he do it on skype or video instead?"

The judge gave her a thoughtful look and seemed to have an internal debate with himself before he gave her an answer. "I guess that can be arranged. I owe both of you that much."

"Oh thank you," Kagome said and let out a breath. Now she could at least instruct Inu Yasha from her room and help him with his explanation later in such a way that he wouldn't say anything that would give rise to any suspicion. It would be a horrible day for her if somebody should discover that Inu Yasha didn't exist in any archives, or even worse, find out that it wasn't a human they were dealing with. Things were so simple back in the feudal era, but in her time this little misadventure could quickly turn into a huge mess if they weren't careful and they were walking on a thin line.

Looking at his wristwatch, Toyotomi stopped any further musings on Kagome's side when he spoke again "Anyway, I must be going now. The break is over and I need to inform the court of this highly unexpected turn of events. Eri, if you would please follow me." And then they left, leaving Kagome, Kirara and Inu Yasha alone.

"Inu Yasha!"

"Yes?"

"Let's find mom and the others. Quick!"

* * *

 **Not much action in this chapter am I afraid, but I wanted to make the outcome from Kagome's and Inu Yasha's actions as realistic as possible and it is a limit for how much trouble you can make in a courthouse. There is no way a judge can judge in a trial where he is involved, directly or indirectly so it is only natural that they have to start over again to get it right. But don't worry, I will spare you for those details ; )**

 **Please review and tell what you think^^**


	15. Gut Splatter IV

**Hello again^^, this is the last chapter in this story so I hope you will enjoy it. I am already working on my next story which will be a horror story, but it will still be some time before I am ready to post anything from that one. In the meanwhile you just have to be patient because I am a bit slow when I make outlines and ideas for my chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.**

* * *

 **Gut splatter IV**

Kagome left the classroom as soon as the bell rang, excusing herself from her friends as she had promised Inu Yasha to let him pick her up after school. And when it came to said person, picking up was a literary phrase.

"Sorry! Pardon! Excuse me!" Kagome apologized as she pushed through the crowds of pupils who all had the same, single goal in mind; to leave the school building as fast as possible.

"Kagome, please, wait! Can't you…," the sound of her three friends drowned by the cacophony around her. She rushed past classmates, through the white and green colored corridor, down the stairs and over the schoolyard towards a secluded corner she knew nobody would visit when school ended. And there he stood, clad in red, arms crossed and with a cap on his head, her very own Inu Yasha. Surprisingly Kirara had joined him and sat on his left shoulder, wagging her tails.

"Hi Inu Yasha, I…"

"You sure took your time!"

"Mew."

"No, listen, I left my classroom as soon as the bell rang, I couldn't possible get her any faster!" Kagome said, stomped her foot on the ground and put her hands to her hips. "And don't tell me you didn't notice the bell, because you…"

"You are slow!"

"Meeew," Kirara said once more, but with a disapproving voice this time, not wanting to listen to the meaningless discussion.

Kagome looked at the feline and the canine, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, not wanting another argument with the half-demon since she already had made him agree to stay until the next morning. But then her face broke into a smile and she giggled, "Mom is making ramen for dinner, isn't she?"

"Keh, just hurry and get on my back, will ya?"

She walked to him smilingly when suddenly a familiar voice called out for her.

"Kagome, so there you are!" she turned around and saw Eri running towards them, with both her hands gripping the straps to her school sack.

"Eri, hello. What are you doing?" Kagome replied as the other girl bended forwards to catcher breath.

"Kagome….*gasps* I swear that you could compete on the Olympic team with this speed of yours."

Kagome isn't going to compete anywhere on any sort of team!" Inu Yasha answered sharply and stared back at Eri.

"Geez Inu Yasha, that was only a praise," Kagome said, Kirara on the other hand jumped down from his shoulders and walked over to greet Kagome's friend.

"Hello to you as well Kirara," Eri said sweetly, having overcome most of her uncertainty against the monstrous feline by now. She let her hand pet her silky fur before addressing to the couple again. "I have been trying to speak to you in private since the trial ended Kagome, but you have slipped away each time and don't you dare do that again. I know there is more to my case than you are willing to tell me."

"Eehhhh" Kagome began "What do you mean? I mean…, I have used all the time I could spare to prepare Inu Yasha for his…."

"To prepare him to stand witness on video sent live from America when he in all likelihood, never even is going to leave Tokyo?" Eri cut in.

"Come on Kagome, let's leave," Inu Yasha grunted and started to walk, but Eri rose again to stand tall and spread her arms to block his way with frustration written all over her face.

"Stop! Listen to this!" she said and stuck a hand into the sack on her back, pulled out a newspaper and showed them the headlines which she also read loud:

"26 men from the Bandooru gang caught! Dozens turned themselves in when a local police squad visited the area after a report of vandalism. Gang members claims they were threatened to be turned into dust and dragged to hell by a schoolgirl in sailor uniform. Police suspects heavily use of drugs."

Standing on the ground in front of Kagome and looking up, Kirara tilted her head and mewed curious. Inu Yasha and Eri joined her, looking scrutinizing at Kagome who suddenly found herself at the center of highly unwanted attraction. Inu Yasha opened his mouth and was about to question her but was beaten by Eri by a fraction; "I was originally going to ask how it could be possible for Inu Yasha to jump out of the window from _The Fifth Floor!_ Only to land on the pavement and run away as if nothing… but now I got an entirely other question for you instead!"

Surrounded by her friends and with no help in sight, Kagome let out a string of colorful curses that only Inu Yasha could match on a bad day.

* * *

After the freakish events at school, Kagome had finally been able to calm down somewhat after a nice dinner and a lengthy talk with her mom. Instead of answering all of the Eri's questions, they had settled for a compromise where Kagome had allowed her to witness Kirara's transformation although it had been in an even more secure place. The girl had only truly seen the demon's real form once before and that was certainly not under the best of circumstances, but this time she showed no fear at all. All in all, it had turned out quite well and Eri had with great awe expressed her eternal gratefulness for the help the mythical creature had given her and her family. Right now, and sighing for herself, Kagome rigged down the equipment she had used to make it look like Inu Yasha was in the US when he spoke to the court via Skype. She had to make use of all her convincing skills to make him to do it right, and to her immense pride and relief, he had actually managed to put up a flawless façade in front of the camera with a story to match. Together with some luck and smooth talk from Kagome's side, she had also managed to make convince the court to let Inu Yasha witness on the day she knew it would be a new moon and late enough to let the celestial object have its effect on her beloved half demon. Therefore, with him looking human and Souta's technical skills when it came to fixing computer gadgets, it had been very convincing display.

"Alright Inu Yasha, let us call it a day."

"Keh!" was all the answer she got. Said half demon was understandable upset that he had to show his human side in front of others, even though it was on camera and that he would never see any of the people on the other side of the camera again.

"Do you still need to go back to school tomorrow? We have finished everything we came for and there are jewel shards waiting for us to find them you know," he said and crossed his arms after putting away the last background poster.

"Yes, I do have one more makeup test left. Besides, I really want to know how Eri is coping with all this, I have hardly had time to talk to her since our meeting at the court house. And don't make that kind of face Inu Yasha, she is a dear friend of mine!" Kagome scolded when she saw he was going to protest.

But before the ritualistic argument could grow into something more, the door behind them suddenly opened and Mrs. Higurashi looked inside the room they had used, which happened to be Souta's. "Kagome dear, Inu Yasha? Do you want something to eat before you jump to bed?"

"Yes, please," Kagome answered while Inu Yasha nodded beside her.

"Oooh, are you two jumping to bed…. Together!?" sang an amused voice from behind the older woman.

"SOUTA, stop that you little…." Kagome shouted red as a tomato, already in the process of pressing herself in between the doorframe and her mother to get her little brother who laughed like a maniac down the stairs.

Left inside the room, Inu Yasha stared back at Kagome's mother who hadn't moved from the door. She just stood there and smiled serenely back at him, but he knew Souta's stupid remark probably had made his face turn pink in utter embarrassment. He was trying his hardest to keep his face stoic and unmoved when…

"Perhaps I should have bought Kagome a bigger bed then, it must be awfully tight in the one she has now…"

Inu Yasha's face turned dangerously bright red as the woman at the door giggled softly before leaving him alone; _this family was crazy!_

* * *

It was late in the evening when Kirara jumped up and into Kagome's cozy lap. Said girl and her boyfriend was watching something they called a movie. Kirara stared at the moving pictures on the strange window. It was a pretty violent scene but neither Kagome nor Inu Yasha seemed to flinch of it so Kirara decided to watch as well, curious to see what Kagome's era could offer for entertainment. The movie went on for a while, and with her sensitive hearing and sharp sight it became almost too much sometimes with all the sounds and the colors but she wanted to see how it ended.

"Kagome my dear, what are you watching?" Kagome's grandfather's voice said as the old man walked past them with his face half buried in the newspaper he was reading.

" _Gut Splatter IV_ " Kagome informed him without taking her eyes away from the screen she was watching with morbid fascination.

Kirara saw the old man look over his newspaper and shake his head in disgust over the gory scene. "Are you sure you should watch all that violence!"

An agonizing scream erupted from the TV before he got an answer. "Oh, come on gramps!" Kagome said, "I see things like these back in the feudal era every day, that is real. This isn't even real, it is just TV…!"

The grandfather dived down into the newspaper again and walked away, mumbling for himself while Kagome and Inu Yasha continued to stare at the box. Kirara however began to count….

One… two…. three… fou

"WHAT!"

Kirara snickered for herself as the old man's yell, rang through the house. His reaction time was certainly slow.

* * *

It was late, very late. The old man was snoring loudly in his room, Kagome and Inu Yasha were also probably sound asleep by now, only Kirara and Mrs. Higurashi didn't sleep yet. Souta still wasn't back from visiting a friend so the older woman was up and waiting for him to come home. On her side, Kirara didn't need as much sleep as the humans so she wandered around outside in the garden when she suddenly though she saw a mouse running towards Inu Yasha's forest. Not one to let such an easy meal slip away from her, Kirara dashed after it. The mouse rushed through the leaves on the ground with Kirara close on its tail.

The mouse fled further and further down the hill, chased by its deadly predator when it suddenly ran into a crack in the ground. Kirara who was so close to catch it, made a powerful jump towards the rodent, but to her surprise it wasn't solid ground she landed on! She should have seen it before, the earth had recently been dug and all if it caved in as she landed with a wet splat.

Her entire kitten form sank into a partly fluid mass of rotting flesh and bones. The smell was putrefying and she basked around, trying not to drown in it. But above her, the bones and sticks had she had fallen through had changed position and was now blocking her way, keeping her trapped inside the decaying mass. Thinking fast, she realized that this gory pit had to be the remains of the pig carcass that Inu Yasha had buried earlier! Kirara mewed and hissed angry in desperation until she finally set her hind feet against something solid, made a jump and shot through bones and tendons of the decomposing carcass.

* * *

Souta walked fast down a badly lit street in Tokyo city. The weather was dark and humid, a cold wind rolled over him in waves and made him shiver. He was late, very late and his mom was not going to be happy with him this time either. He turned a corner and came to a familiar street, on the other side of the street was the little piece of forest that went up the hill and ended right outside his house. Kagome had often complained how much smaller it had become since the feudal era, but it was probably only natural since the "neighborhood" population since then had increased by approximately thirty million… Souta however loved the forest, not only was it a part of the shrine's property but it also provided him with a unique playground that probably no one else in in Tokyo could match. In addition, it was also Inu Yasha's forest and he knew that real demons once had roamed inside it, but looking at it now, the dense canopies and dark shadows made it look ominous and not so little frightening in his mind. With the exception of Kagome's friends, the demons were all sadly gone, but who knew, maybe it was something else out there now, maybe from outer space perhaps?

One of the streetlamps flickered, just as a police patrol passed him and Souta stopped for a moment to think. Should he take a shortcut through the forest and save a few precious minutes or should he walk around and up the stairs on the other side. The police car drove slowly up the street towards him with two cops sitting inside. They were most likely just on patrol, looking for burglars, drunkards and other kind of people who shouldn't be seen on the street this late. At that though however, his eyebrows shot up while his body became stiff, being so young himself, he was also in the category _shouldn't be outside this late_. Last time he looked at his watch it was long past midnight and if they saw him it was no doubt they would stop and ask him what he was doing out this late…, and if he arrived back home with a police escort, he would never be allowed outside again before he turned eighteen!

He hurried to hide behind a bus shelter to wait for them to disappear such that he could continue. But luck wasn't on his side when they seemed to stopp for something not far ahead after passing him. Cursing for himself, Souta quickly looked around. The street was empty and he would be spotted immediately if he tried to walk down the street now, across the road however stood the remains of the ancient forest, the dense and overgrown place was perfect! He pulled his black jacket tight to his body, bowed his neck and ran over to the other side where he swiftly hide among the looming trees.

Once inside, a silent howl from the wind gushed through the wood, making trees and shrubs rustle and groan before small drops of rain started to fall from the sky, hitting both him and the untamed nature around. "Oh nooo…!" he groaned and felt his hair and shoulders getting wet. "Mom is really gonna kill me now…"

With a desire for his own, warm bed that was rowing proportionally with the wetness of his clothes, Souta walking deeper into the forest. The rain made the ground wet and slippery and hard to walk on while branches and shrubs turned into almost impenetrable hindrances in the darkness. The journey was taking much longer time than he had expected and he was stumbling up the slippery slope when suddenly…"Phewww, what is that smell?" Souta said and clenched his nose for the gruesome air. "What in the world could possible smell this bad? I hope it isn't garbage again," he mumbled, remembering the cause of a terrible stench a few years ago.

He continued a little further, but now did the forest smell so bad that he was about to turn around when something strange on the ground caught his attention. The rain was making everything wet and dirty and since it was hard to see he picked up a long stick and started poking it into the mud. At first, he though it only was a big rat trying to hide so decided to bug the four-legged pest for entertainment. But to his surprise, no rat came out, instead he quickly discovered that the soil was soft, almost liquid. *Glorp!* "What the…?" he gasped when a bone suddenly was pressed up together with a red mass. Horrified he quickly pulled the stick back and saw the end of it was covered in a sticky substance. "Blood!"

Souta scrambled back before falling on his rare with a racing pulse, cursing himself for not having left his friend earlier. If he had, he would have been warm and dry inside now and not been standing out in the cold and rainy night, staring into a gory pit of blood and bones. His friend and a few others had organized a movie marathon, which was the reason for him being so late. It had been thrilling but now he was dearly regretting that he had attended it at all. Grabbing a wet and slippery young tree with his hand, Souta pulled himself back up on his feet and was about to leave when a terrifying hissing sound emerged from the earth. The cold hand of fear took hold of his body with its icy touch, and the last thing he could remember that day before the ground exploded in a frenzy of blood and flesh was how a gory and ferocious spitting creature shot out and hugged his face..., and how much he regretted having seen the six "Alien" movies.

The two policemen had stopped at a night open video store to buy a movie they planned on watching with their new, private, portable DVD player they kept in their patrol car. But they would never forget the blood chilling scream that shook them when they opened the cover of "Gut splatter IV".

End.

* * *

 **That was it and I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed to write it^^ There aren't that many stories that takes place in the modern era or stories with Kirara as one of the main protagonists so I had a lot of scenarios to choose from. And as you probably have figured out, I like scenarios where people are being frightened in a strange or unusual way that the reader hopefully find hilarious.**

 **Writing in a humorous style is really hard, especially was the ending of this chapter a challenge since I also wanted it to loop back to the first chapter that ended with Souta being scared because he had been so stupid to watch a movie he shouldn't. Do you think he has learned the lesson this time?**

 **I will also give special thanks to ajopuu, windbreaking and the rest of the readers who have given me so many great and encouraging comments^^**

 **And as usual after my chapters, reviews and comments are more than welcome.**


End file.
